


【带卡】溺亡

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: ●人鱼au   ooc●私设如山●生殖腔插入  怀孕 生子   自行避雷●没有太大意义 但个人私心的俄罗斯 仅代表个人立场
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Drowning

月光照耀过的海面，都有我们的故事。

01.他的主

北纬43°09′ 东经131°53′

夏夜，温度降到了仅有5℃的海面上逐渐生起由深海蒸腾上的水汽构成的白雾，机械的轰鸣声使的有些喧闹的港口显得杂乱无章。轮船抵达寂静的港口后，待命已久的搬运工们如饥荒难民般将一箱箱的稀世宝物给搬运下船，喘着粗气的，在带头人的吆喝下动作快了起来。

凌晨四点，带土站在宇智波斑身侧有些不明白这个老奸巨猾的家伙又从哪弄来了那么多平日里根本见不到的东西。环着胸，他将快要从肩头滑落的深蓝色风衣外套向里拢了些，打了个冷战皱着眉看着眼前有条不紊的现场问道：“你又去哪弄来那么多货物，整天呆在家里游手好闲还能赚钱。”

斑闻言睨他一眼，“你小子懂什么，整天游手好闲的那是你。”在从船上搬下个用黑布遮掩住的长方体时指了指示意带土看向那边，“看到没有。”

黑夜中，带土只能看到露出来的一小块玻璃反射的白光。

“那是什么？”他问。

工头小跑着过来在斑面前停住，喘着气说道：“您的货…货物，搬运完了。”

“检查过了吗？”

斑挑眉看着对方，眼神幽暗着如颗泛光的黑宝石。

“检查过了，一箱不少。”工头擦了擦额上的汗恭敬的答道。

“那好。”斑说着，从钱夹里抽出几张纸钞塞到了他起了灰尘的口袋里，拍了拍对方的肩，随即扭头对带土招招手。“跟我过来。”

带土跟在人身后向着巨型长方体靠近，斑最终停在了离物体只有几步之遥处，笑着对他说道：“别说我对你不好，这是给你的宝贝，市面上就算有这东西凭你那点资产也根本买不到。”

斑阴笑着问道：“你相信这世上有人鱼吗？”

“这不是废话吗？不过要是说你也能弄来我可不信。”

带土猴急的向前走了几步将黑布一把扯了下来。

顷刻，他愣在了原地如雕像般看着眼前的事物，觉得自己仿佛在做梦的掐了一把手臂。

疼，是真的。

眼前的鱼，该说是人鱼，静静的躺在高1.5米长约2.5米的条状水缸里，嘴中不时吐出几个气泡，头发在水中飘扬着如一条条银带，约莫是见了光，他有些不悦的颦眉，转了个身子。那条粗长的鱼尾布满了银灰色的菱形鳞片，从那往上，鳞片的颜色越来越浅，最终在小腹处消失化作了如同人类一样的皮肤，甚至还有着如复刻般无大二的肌群。

“这……”带土打量着水缸中的生物哑然了片刻，旋即瞪大了眼惊诧的扭头看向身后的男人，“你从哪儿弄来的？”

斑上前站到他身旁，目光打量着水中的人鱼欣赏了一番，极为平淡的将那双眼眯成了一条线道：“会不会说话的，你以前和我一起和我去拍卖会上见过的还少吗？怎么吃惊成这样。”他拍了拍水缸的玻璃壁，人鱼并没有醒来。“但可惜这并不是拍卖会上的产物。你知道我为了抓他，船只足足在太平洋的海域上逗留了四天左右，最后付出了五名手下吧。”

“你要他来做什么？！”

“小子，你在生气什么？放松点。”斑吹了个口哨，撩开被海风吹起的发到了耳后，“这是你的东西。或者说，是我们共同的东西。不管你要不要，半年之后他都会被拍卖去别人手中的。这东西可是价值连城，我相信这不需要我多讲。”

符拉迪沃斯托克市自从半世纪前在岸边发现了一条垂危的美人鱼后，渔民和各种官吏富豪便开始了对这种生物的疯狂猎杀，他们或是残忍的杀害吃食它的肉，或是将它作为一种富人的玩物，更有甚者甚至将其囚禁后对其进行性侵，但最让带土接受不了的莫过于他们为了让人鱼的鱼尾幻化成双腿，不惜将那漂亮闪光的鳞片拔下，在一片血淋淋中近乎有些变态的继续侵犯着虚弱垂危的生物。

带土恼火的看着一侧的斑，气到额上青筋暴起，手不听使唤的一拳挥了出去。

“小子，”斑稳稳当当的用手心包住了他的拳头，稳如泰山的站在原地有些鄙夷的看着他，“你会爱上这东西的。他们是如此受人追捧的事物，我希望你也不例外。”

话音刚落，斑冲着几米外的工头招手示意运到机场，他又转头看了眼还站在原地的带土，轻哼了一声走远了去。

带土握着拳跟在他身后上了车，几步的距离，他却觉得如此漫长，脸上的愤懑在昏暗的车内，斑通过内后视镜看的一清二楚。他环胸揶揄着：“我以为你这冰山的性子是在莫斯科待久了养出来的，怎么？这儿温度也没高到哪儿去，火气那么大。”

“那你还真是想错了，照你的说的我还该高兴？大半夜不睡觉乘飞机跨越7个时区来到港口就为了看你的一条人鱼？”带土学着他的语气冷哼一声，带上了抱怨和睡不够的气音，听上去倒是和斑口中的“冰山”形象一点不沾边。

“你大可在飞机上睡一觉，醒来又是莫斯科的美妙早晨。”

“但天气预报说今早只有12℃。我还不想刚下飞机就被你的‘美妙早晨’给冻清醒。”

斑的手指敲打在手机屏幕上，翘起的腿被笔直的西装裤包裹着显得又直又长，丝毫没有已经四十岁了的样子，说他是三十岁出头都显得有些为过。

“算了一下，八个小时的飞行时间，到莫斯科时刚好是五点，天都没翻白，够你睡会儿了。”

两天之内坐十六个小时的飞机，带土无可奈何的杵头叹了口气，一时竟不知道该怪这疆大域大还是斑固执的偏要扯上他。

宇智波一族本不是土生土长的俄国人，跨越了日本海，族人最先定居在了远东最大的城市——符拉迪沃斯托克市，经过几个世纪的变迁发展，最后才在俄国的首都莫斯科找到了自己的归属，不过半个世纪便建起了莫斯科第二大国际性科研技术产业研究中心，赚的盆满钵满；不仅如此，宇智波在执法、军事上似乎有着先天的优势，每年有超过一半的族人选择了为国家的军事政治做贡献，被调派去参加反恐任务的更是不在少数，甚至还有人戏谑道十个警察或军人里有九个都是宇智波。

宇智波是神奇的一族，他们虽从根上来讲是黄种人，但不知是不是在所谓寒冷的“千顶之城”居住生活的时间过久，他们的肤色也如白种人一般白皙，眼窝深陷，鼻梁高窄，脸部轮廓格外明显。但眼珠与头发却自始至终都是墨守成规的黑色，完美的将两者的优点给结合了起来。

司机是个忠厚老实的从莫斯科带来的人，一路上都只沉声听着带土和斑的对话。他不喜欢开窗子，何况凌晨的凉风实在有些寒冷。暖气让带土有了几分想睡觉的欲望，眼前的景象都开始游离朦胧了起来。就在他都快挣脱安全带的束缚倒在后座上时，斑及时抽了身后的靠枕砸了过去，敲着身侧的车窗提醒道:“别睡，就半小时的路程，我可不想叫一个成年人起床。”

“嘁。”带土抱着靠枕没劲的扔到了一旁，揉着惺忪的睡眼说着实话，“是吗？看你去叫千手家那位不是挺积极的。”

斑瞥了一旁的司机一眼，尽管他和柱间的事已经不算是什么秘密而不能公开的事了，但他总觉得被人直接说出有些许的难堪。

“你给我闭嘴吧。”

“那我继续。”

不再逗嘴后，整个车厢内又安静了下来。带土深知斑是什么样的人，虽说在圈子里他向来以贪婪和不择手段而出名，但在对待同族时他还是能放平态度开开玩笑，在德高望重的同时也不失幽默风趣。

KOM6AT越野一路踩着油门向着郊外驶去。点点繁星跟随着车子的移动而在夜空中飞速移动着，带土看到那闪耀的灯塔，随风摇动的棕榈树树叶，爬满高山的白雪，停在路旁的蓝白色公交车。

下了车乘上飞往莫斯科的波音777客机，带土隔着一条走廊闭目养神问道：“你把那东西放到哪了？”

“不是不关心么？”斑笑了笑，“这你不用管，反正到莫斯科就有专车去把它送回家去的。抽根烟，想想你该怎么养好它。”他说着，从烟盒里拿出根香烟用手指夹着递了过去。

“你这是长辈的表现吗？”带土边嫌弃着边接了过来，在几乎只有两人的头等舱里点火吸了一口，缓缓吐了出来，“什么叫我怎么养，这玩意你不应该随便找个佣人来照顾下就可以了么？”

“如果真能那么简单就好。”斑翻阅着手中的《Russh》，页面停留在了穿着黑白条纹立领长风衣，内搭不规则黑红色衬衫，红色长裤的三分之一塞进了黑色的长筒靴里，身后那长至脚踝的风衣外套被暗处的风扇吹得杨起不大的弧度的男人身上——那是他的爱人。他品了口一旁的伏特加，“三餐自然不用你去操心，但这东西也有些灵性，不能按养宠物的方法养，得用心。”

带土闻言不乐意了：“你还真把我当保姆了？我每天也要工作的，不然你那公司只靠你早就垮了。

“给你休假。把这笔单子赚到手就给你休假半年行吧？”

“完全接受。早一天你都别指望我开工。”

“别贫了，睡觉，到地方叫你。”

他的长辈着实是个外冷内热的人。当然这可能都是一时的假象，惹他发火后可不是这幅样子，该说所有人生气后都与平时判若两人，但斑不喜欢像个莽夫一样去殴打斥责，相反，他只会冷笑用着手段来对付人。不是气到了极点，打骂和他老奸巨猾且儒雅绅士的风格是不沾边的。

戴上包里装着的眼罩，布料将眼前遮了个严丝合缝，一点光也透不进来，眉间很快便放松了下来，带土闭上眼沉沉的陷入了梦乡中。

脚下踩着轻软的白云，他看到穿着白色长袍的男人缓缓向他走来，越走越近，那手中一本不算太薄的《圣经》有着精致的红色金纹的封面，以至于带土一时未去看向那张脸。他抬起头来，那张陌生却又熟悉的面庞低头俯视着他，他全身都是圣洁的雪色，未有唇角的黑痣突兀的撞进了视线中。淡血色的薄唇，略显苍白的面颊与那高挺的鼻梁，他美得胜过约翰·威廉姆·沃特豪斯的任何一幅油画。

连带着那双泛着红光的异瞳，耀眼的像颗红宝石。

带土起身、凑近，唇瓣快贴上了那净白的脸颊，但仿佛有着强大的推力，当他的手指触到那双闭上的眼，抚摸到那不太平滑的竖向走向的伤疤时，男人手中的《圣经》猛然摔落砸到了他的脚，他看清了。

那双眼中的哀恸。

“臭小子，醒醒。”

男人的声音极为不合时宜的响了起来，无情的摘了他的眼罩让他不适的挣扎起身解开安全带抖了抖麻木的双腿，一头黑发略显凌乱一看便是刚睡醒的模样。

“到了？”带土撑着昏昏沉沉的头问道。

“到了。司机在机场门口，走快点，别冻死在路上。”

“老家伙会不会说话的……”带土看着一股脑下了飞机的斑还没回过神来，一头就撞上了那把撑开的黑伞。

“走路看路。”

“……”

天空下起了小雨来，这点雨对一个武警部队出身的人算不了什么。他曾经跟着长官一起跳进凿开冰面制成的小池里游泳，上岸后寒风将他的皮肤吹得一片血红，而同行的长官还面不改色的谈笑风生——那长官是个土生土长的俄罗斯人。

潮湿的路面，切尔西皮鞋急急踏在路面上将水珠溅上裤腿，响亮的水声在空旷的地处荡了开来。

上了酒红色的桑塔纳轿车，带土全身大部分地方都湿透了，他只能勉强靠着暖气来烘干缓解着衣物贴上皮肤的不适感。

“你其实是想回去的吧？”行驶途中，斑突然问。

“哪儿，部队？”

“是，你这小子其实也早就在这呆不下去了吧？正巧最近你弟弟止水大学毕业了，公司也算是后继有人，你去继续当你的武警队长也不错。”

“我是有这个意愿。但我走了你的东西怎么办？你不是还要我这个‘保姆’留下来照顾他？”带土打趣道。

“好像是这么回事。”斑想了会儿，“归根到底还是先把这生意做完吧。”

“我又不缺钱，至于么。”他说着，掏出手机亮屏看了眼时间，转了话题道：“你把他放生了不行？”

“确实没这必要，但如果这样白白浪费我的人力物力做好事还真不是我的风格。”

不出他所料的，人鱼被从货车上搬运下来安置在了室内的泳池里。室外的池水过于寒冷容易结冰，不得已才让它住进了室内四季恒温的泳池，虽说室内的池子有些小，但也足够一条人鱼自由活动。

九个小时过去了，人鱼仍如带土初见那般病恹恹的闭着眼动也不动，就连将他从水缸里倒进泳池时也只是身子翻转了两圈入水后再无动静。

室内有地暖，还有暖风从墙壁上的孔洞中吹出。带土换了湿衣服，赤裸着上身，套了条大裤衩，脚下踩着人字拖一副海滩度假的模样走到了他倚靠的池壁旁，蹲下身子用手覆上了他的额头——他以为这种方法对人鱼也有用。意料中的，如水温一样有些偏凉。他浑身都湿漉漉的，头发上的水珠正顺着发尖往下滴落，滴到水面上形成个小小的螺纹向四周漾开，细长的银色睫毛重重的垂着泛着水光，薄唇是淡淡的桃色，只是此刻有些虚弱的泛了白。

那条细长的疤痕突兀的闯进了他的瞳中。

他瞪大了眼，眼前的脸竟与梦境中的一模一样。就连那颗小痣、那道伤疤……

带土的手不自觉的颤抖着从额前滑到了脸侧，也正是这时，人鱼突然睁开了双眼，手臂从水中抽出一把抓去了带土脸上，腾空跃起翻转了一圈带出水花后落入水中游去了角落里。

“嘶……”带土摸了一把脸上被利爪撕裂开的伤口，在低下头看到手心中的血水时闭上了一只眼冲他的方向道：“我不是来抓你的。”

真是疯了，他居然在和一条人鱼说话。

人鱼打量着四周，低头看向了水中，握成拳的手松开似是在感受着这不同于海底的温热水液，有些相信又有些戒备的往前游了些，但眼神中的戾气却是丝毫不减，异瞳瞪着他仿佛在以此向他示威。

“你怎么…”

带土起身唤来了穿着米色长裙的侍女，叮嘱她带瓶酒精和份熟肉来，没曾想，侍女在于人鱼对视的一瞬，人鱼又跃出了水面面露凶光瞪着对方。侍女哆哆嗦嗦的记住后几乎是小跑着离开了，粗高跟踏在木地板上发出清脆的响声。

带土又蹲下了身子，伸出了双手冲他道：“过来吧。”

但明显人鱼并不吃这一套，粗长的鱼尾拍打着水面溅了他一身水又潜进了水底逃之夭夭。

“嘿……”

带土抹了把脸上的水，脱下了鞋子跳进水中。他的水性还算好，且室内有着暖气池子的水也不算太凉。在看到水面上那动荡的水波时，带土头后仰着猛吸了一口气窜进了水下。

这属实是个危险的举动，水中是人鱼的领地，人类在这片领地无论是逃跑还是打斗都完全不敌对方。但带土想的并没有那么多，他只仗着从军的那几年经验就贸然的闯了进去，他甚至没有想过人鱼会不会把他给杀死在水底甚至不留个全尸。

在水底与那条蜷缩起来的人鱼再一次对视后，对方竟是有些惊讶的看着他，鱼尾甩上了他的后背，妄图从他身侧游过逃往另一边。带土试着留住他，有力的大掌从对方光滑的鳞片一直滑到了上半身人类样貌的小腹才止住。

人鱼瞪着他，奋力挣扎着从他的怀里出来，嘴里吐出越来越多的气泡，最终一个甩尾将带土的前胸都给拍打到了红肿，手心顺着他的胸脯推远了对方游向了别处。

带土浮出水面大口喘着气，侍女站在泳池旁看着这戏剧性的场面有些后怕，怯怯的提醒带土道：“带土少…少爷，这是酒精还有您要的熟肉。您小心一点……”

“麻烦你了。”带土游到原先的位置，撑起身子上岸后坐在地上接过她手中的食物放到了一旁，又将消毒用的酒精擦上了刚被抓破的在一堆旧痕中格外显眼的血口对着她说道：“你先出去吧，有事我叫你。”

侍女点着头离开了：“是。”

“吃东西了。”带土用泡在水中的脚划了两下。

人鱼仿佛真的听懂了他的话，探出个脑袋来看着他，一头银发软塌塌的垂着盖住了眼角。

“过来呀。”带土将盛肉的盘子放在了腿上，伸手冲他招呼道。

人鱼有些不情不愿却又难违本心的悠悠游了过来，抬头看着他眼里写满了怀疑。

“别这么看我…”带土扭过了头，抿了抿嘴，“给你起个名字吧，我们都该有个名字。”他沉思了会儿，脑中的字母终于拼凑出了一个得体的名字，“卡卡西？这样叫你还可以吧。”

人鱼歪着头，也不知道是饿了还是觉得名字不错，又向前游了些，就这样将手搭在了带土的膝上——如若发生不测他能第一时间掌握主动权。嗅着盘中带着热气的肉抬头用有些慵懒的眸子看向了他。

带土拿过一旁的刀叉，将烤至九分熟的牛排划成了小块，叉着送到了他嘴边。他并不打算教会卡卡西使用这些东西，看着一条人鱼使用刀叉的画面总让人感到不寒而栗。

意外的，卡卡西没再反抗，顺从的含住了叉子，在嘴中咀嚼着肉块时也不忘继续含着叉子，眼神有些飘忽的看向四周，似乎是仍在恐惧着什么。

“这里只有我一个人。”带土看着他笑了笑，重又叉起一块肉送了去。

“带…土。”人鱼有些别扭的叫着他的名字，声线有些沙哑，让带土愣了半天才反应过来他叫的是他的名字。

“你…是在叫我吗？”带土的眸底泛着喜色，一双杏瞳瞪大了低头看着眼前的人鱼。

人鱼可能是没听懂，含着嘴中的肉块模糊不清的又重复了一遍：“带土。”

带土有些无奈的看向了他，空出手第一次揉向了那头银发：“你只会说这个吗？”

人鱼登时瞪大了眼呆住了，反应过来后连嘴里嚼了只剩一半的肉也不要了，皱起那双细眉来瞪着他后再次甩着那条尾巴溅了带土一身水向远处游去。

“……”

带土看着被溅上了大量水液也不知道还能不能吃的牛排叹了口气，转身拉开了门向屋外走去。卡卡西听到开门的声音浮出水面看了看，只看到了带土离去的背影，一直悬着戒备的心也放了下来，连面色也变成了最平淡的样子。人鱼摸了摸自己的小腹和那条长尾巴，伤口经过几天的修养好了许多，但那颗在激烈碰撞中脱落的锐齿却仍未长出来。

卡卡西和斑派出的人周旋了近三天，他咬穿了木船的船底将五人拖拽下水，但他做完这一切后已经再无精力去抵御剩下三人的攻击。弓箭刺穿了他的鳞片将嫩肉给刺出血来，他看着眼前一望无际的黑夜，再也游不动的被人用渔网给捕获，装进了水缸带上船。睁开眼，便是一片陌生的环境。

人们只知道人鱼的美貌与温顺，却从不知道当他们遇到人类的猎杀时，反应不比一头雄狮顺从多少。因为他们知道人类的野心，如果被人类抓住，他们会被刮去鳞片，会被当作玩物般囚禁着不能自由自在的游动，会被强迫着幻化出双腿承受人类惨不忍睹的催折。

这些都让卡卡西如此的恐惧，于是他拼尽了全力，却也没能逃出他们的手掌心。他憎恶人类，自己的父亲便是因为人类将垃圾大量投放到海中导致的环境恶化而去世的。他曾想杀掉每一个从他的海域路过的人，咬破他们的船只或是跃出海面将他们拖拽下水，就像几天前他做的那样。但他还是心软了，当少年的他露出头看到游轮上向他挥手甜笑的栗发小女孩时，他的念头被击的没了踪影。

门再次被打开，卡卡西警惕的看向了进来的男人，一双鱼眼完全失了耐性，狰狞的眉尾上翘呈了个倒八，鱼尾在水底晃着随时准备攻击。

“看来你恢复的不错啊。”

斑环胸看着他，毫不畏惧的瞪了回去，随即招手示意几位穿着白衣戴着口罩的人进来。

“既然这样那也该做个检查了。”他说着，坐到了一旁的椅子上冲来人点点头。

一群人上前去顺着梯子进了水池中围住了卡卡西，卡卡西霎时被围困住无法脱身，他的状态才刚恢复了些，五人的控制让他毫无挣扎的余地，闭上了眼挣脱着，粗长的鱼尾用尽全力打向了人的小腹与腿部，他的嗓音有些凄凉，喘息起来仿佛随时都会中止。

他扭动着身子避开钳制住他双手的事物，眼尾红了一片。他已经不想再受伤了，出于保护自我的本能反应，他只能声嘶力竭的一遍又一遍的呼出快要刺穿人类耳膜的叫声，不时还穿插上了自己唯一能流畅说出口的名字。

斑闻言笑出了声：“这才多久，有一小时了吗？还以为人鱼是多聪明的动——”

“你他妈在干什么！”带土在处理完伤口后几乎是跑着过来的，一拳头不由分说的就揍去斑的脸上，同时指着围住卡卡西的五人质问了出声。

五人见带土掐着斑的脖子带上了威胁的意味，悻悻的从水池中出来站在了岸上低着头谁也不敢说话。

斑有些痛苦的踢了他一脚，带土这才回过神松开了扼住他脖颈的虎口，表情只平静了一瞬，顿时又火冒三丈的骂出了口：“你打算还没赚到你的钱就把他给当作实验品？！”

带土喘着粗气，房间里静的还能听到他的回音。

卡卡西有些愣在原地，看着男人的后背如同盔甲般发达的斜方肌，心中的潭水如被带土的话激起涟漪般。他听得懂人类的语言，也会说一些，但他很久未曾说过了，方才听着侍女学会的一句“带土”就这样脱口而出，他也没料到这居然救了他的命。

斑咳嗽着拍了拍胸膛，擦去眼角渗出的生理盐水看着他道：“我只是让人去抽血化验，你怎么比它还激动。”说着，他看了看水池中的人鱼。

“……”带土顿时有些尴尬，气消了回过神来看着坐着的斑，不太诚挚的说道：“抱歉。”

斑摇头看了看他，叹了口气：“你说你，年轻人，那么冲动做什么。”

带土背过身去不再回答他的话，蹲下身子叫了声人鱼的名字。人鱼犹豫的时间更长了，游的速度也慢了下来，但最终还是到了带土身旁，一双水亮的眼睛带有杀戮气息的眨动着看着眼前的宇智波。

带土回过头去问：“能不能就这样抽？”

“如果你想让他身上的伤继续泡在水里的话那我自然不介意。”

带土骂了句脏，又转头看向了卡卡西。

对方眼神黑沉沉的看着他，在场的所有人里他最信任的人该是自己了。带土用着劝导的语气，温声向他说着：“你能自己上来吗？只是抽血而已，不会让你受伤的。”

但卡卡西不干了，一听到血字看到针筒就躲得远远的，哪怕是给过他好处的人类他也不信，一条鱼躲进了水里闷头不再出声。

“你怎么就对他那么好声好气，刚才抓着几分钟的时间就够了，偏要拖那么久。”斑有些不耐烦的说道。

“闭嘴。”

带土又重新唤了声他的名字，水面冒出几个气泡算是回应他的。

“卡卡西？我保证他们不会伤害你的，出来吧。”

人鱼的一双眼露了出来，有些将信将疑，但仍是躲在角落不肯过来。

“有我在，没有人能伤害你的，过来吧。”

卡卡西别扭的动了动身子，却没有向带土的方向游去的意味，阖上了眼有些累的垂头不再看他。

“我把你抱出来，你不要乱动，好不好？”带土几乎是从未对别人如此低三下四过，第一次的对象居然是条人鱼，他自己都有些不敢相信。

人鱼睁眼看着他摇了摇头，手放在了岸边轻轻敲击着打着节奏般。

“就这一次。”带土苦口婆心的说着，腿都有些蹲麻了，对方也不愿接受他的好意。

斑冲岸上的人使了个眼色，五人得令再次进入了水池中，镇静剂的针头插进了人鱼小臂中，须臾间，卡卡西便瞪大了那双鱼眼，浑身如被抽了骨头般闔眼沉入了水中，被人给抬举拖拽着扔上了岸。

带土清楚的看到就在他眼前，不过几步的距离：人鱼启唇露出了那两排利齿在闭眼前狠狠的瞪了所有人，身上再次挣裂的伤口如同血瀑般汩汩的向外流着血染红了水面，脸上的白皙已经不是纯粹的肤白，更多是失血过多带来的惨白。

“你就一定要那么过激？”

“不然你想空手套白狼？我说过别把它当作小猫小狗，像你刚才那样它足以把你撕碎成好几片。”

“但我刚才已经下过水了，他没有——”

斑挑眉看着他，有些因烦躁而态度恶劣的道：“你那么着急那赶紧过去啊。”

带土听完后走过了拐角直直朝着人鱼的方向来。人鱼侧躺着压到了伤口，“医护人员”将他翻了过来平躺着，小腹左侧的伤口被了医用酒精的酒精棉消着毒，但那力道和带土之前给自己疗伤的力度简直不相上下，细嫩的皮肤都快破了层皮。他们掰开卡卡西的嘴，打着手电照了进去，带着手套的指腹在尖锐的齿尖摇动着，最后摸到了那处空出的位置，男人疑惑了会儿，抬眼看去那处缺了牙的地方，如实的记录了下来。

带土顺着他的视线看过去，人鱼的每颗牙齿都又尖又白，唯独那处的一片黑洞显得格格不入。

“这还能长出来吗？”带土移了目光看向男人。

有着口罩的阻隔，男人的发音听起来并不是太清楚：“可能。人鱼的牙齿生长和人类相近，但它……”男人上下打量着奄奄一息的生物，“应该是换过牙了，也就是说不会再次生长了。”

“可惜了这幅好皮相，也就只有这个缺点。所以我一向不主张以暴制暴。”

带土侧身看着斑，眼神中带上了肃穆之情。

“也不知道以后会不会影响到金主。”他别有深意的说着，果不其然的收到了带土的一个眼刀，旋即云淡风轻的将翘着的腿放平，肘关节抵在大腿上双手交缠着遮在了唇前，“我知道早几年你在部队被灌输了‘万物生灵皆是主的意志’的宗教思想，但我不希望你把宗教看得比家族事业还重，不然这让我怀疑曾经单打独斗杀死暴徒的人是不是你。”

“呵。”带土轻笑一声，似是轻蔑，又似反驳。

斑说的不无道理，但他还真没有把所谓的“宗教理念”给强行代入这一系列行为中。眼前的人鱼与梦中男人的同时出现绝非偶然——尽管他不太信鬼神。但他总觉得心中的波动有些异常。

更多的是诡异。

当他试图抓住他时，这感觉越发强烈明显，浑身如被针扎般的难过。

他不信鬼神的。

他又重复了一遍。

“先生，伤口已经做好消毒工作了。身体状况记录现在要给您吗？”

带土回神看着眼前的人，场景跳跃让他一时没控制住表情，脸上顿显出了几分让人莫名其妙的惊惶。

“可以……”

他的后背湿透了，隔着一层刚换上的衬衫，此刻冷汗全将衣物吸附着黏在了后背。他的手指停住了颤抖，眼眸逐渐恢复到了以往的淡泊神色。

男人将夹板上的信签纸抽出来递给了他，起身告别离开了屋子，最后也不忘叮嘱道：“请别急着将它扔进水里，它的伤口长时间泡在水里容易化脓。”

带土点点头打量上了那张报告单。事实证明人鱼并不是伤害不了他，他只是有些虚弱。摄入的食物能量过少，太久的昏迷也让他脱力头疼，更要命的还是腹部左侧的伤口和紧连其下击在鳞片上与其形状相差无二的菱形血洞，那该是被弓箭给击中的，带土见过那支箭的样式。

“你是准备在这拖延时间罢工吗？那么多文件等着你。”斑起身看了看腕表，“记得三小时后准时到公司打卡上班，这里等会儿会有人来处理，你先跟我走。”

窗外的小雨有着渐大之势，被夏风吹拂着撞上玻璃窗发出清脆的滴答声。带土站在原地低头看着地上的人鱼，心中远不如表面那般平静，跟着斑走在去书房的路上，他有些心不在焉的回忆着那被强行中断的梦境。

他的国家是不习惯用“仙”来称呼的，人们一般将其奉为主或神。但倘若把他觉得神寄身在一条人鱼的说法告诉斑，想必对方定会无情的嘲笑他并觉得他神智不清醒。

可他真觉得那是神，还只有自己看得到。不然这些奇异的现象根本找不到合适的科学理论来解释。

木门关上，斑沉了声坐到那皮质的沙发上，舒展着双臂将不大的沙发都给占据了，带土只能坐上了他的那张梨花木制成的桌子，一双长腿堪堪能点到地面。

“想说什么？”

他扣着胸前的纽扣，先前有外人在时还能适应，但在只有长辈的环境下袒胸露乳还真不是他能接受的事。

“下周礼拜时间改成周六了，记得早上八点准时去。还有，接下来的三个月我可能要出去度假，你最好看好你的人鱼。”斑从一旁的暗格里抽出包香烟，启盒夹了一根凑到生起火的火炉旁凑近点着，吸了一口舒适的动了动身子，尼古丁蛊惑着神经一同坠入了亢奋之中。尾音拖长了缓缓道，“如果你想休假也可以，不过你得把它带上。”

沉默了须臾后，带土问道：“我能不能请那教父来家里？”

“怎么了？”

“呃……说出来你可能不信，我觉得我可能被什么看不到东西附身了，整个人很怪，这让我很不自在。”

斑看着他蹩脚的借口和拙劣的演技，轻笑着说：“你准是想多了。或许我的确该考虑让你休息会儿去陪陪你那群受冷落的小美人。”

“我像是在和你开玩笑吗？而且风月场上有一也不会再有二，傻子才只兜兜转转几个人，别告诉我这些东西你早几年没玩过。”带土站直了身子从桌上下来，眼神在飘向被薄纱遮住的花格窗时停住望向了窗外。

“你知道的倒是挺多的。”斑将剩下的半截烟含进了嘴中，谈吐间泻出的烟云将面庞掩的有些朦胧，“那随你，不过前提是你能做好保密工作。我不希望过几天我的夏威夷之旅是在电话被打爆的前提下度过的。”

“知道，我又不是小孩子。”

“你知不知道你现在二十八岁还像个八岁的。之前和你在同一条街长大的小琳现在都已经去意大利留学了，你还整天游手好闲靠吃老本过日子。”

带土眼眸晃动了一霎，将要按下的手停在了把手上：“你说野原家的那个？”

“不然还能有谁？你别告诉我你现在已经把人忘了，当初还天天追人屁股后面跑，她为了你还去做了一年的战地实习军医。”斑摇摇头上下打量着他，“你小子真是越长大越不开窍，大学时你如果主动点指不定你们就在一起了，现在她去做设计师了，你也趁早死了这条心。”

“你怎么这样看我？小时候对她好可能确实是喜欢她，但我现在……”带土哑然了会儿，俊秀的五官拧成了一团，“反正不是你想的那种意思就对了。我走了。”

不等斑开口，他便甩门走了出去。

雨下大了，在走廊里都能听到它撞击玻璃发出的噼啪声，凭空给偌大的宅子带来几分烟火气。但带土不太喜欢下雨天，他不喜欢地面湿漉漉让车子打滑，不喜欢雨落在伞衣上的声响，不喜欢溅上衣物的水珠。但也好在莫斯科一年的降水量并不多，基本都是干冷空气与之作伴。

他心里念着卡卡西，还是忍不住回去看了看，但却被人给拦在了门外美其名曰“让它休息”。明明斑已经说了这是自己的东西，现在可好，他做为主人还连看望的机会都没有了。

带土想打电话给琳，却发现对方用的已经不是高中时的号码了。本想抱着朋友的心态去慰问友人的近况，但得到的只有那段冰冷的系统女音。

他与琳的关系一直挺不错，身边的男孩子并不多，琳又和他是同班同学，两人除了上课几乎都会在一起说说笑笑。和很多毛头小子一样，他也在懵懂的年纪有过对爱情的憧憬，但终究也是黄粱一梦，琳也说他只是缺少别人的关爱所以才会产生这种感情。真的是这样吗？他其实自己都想不明白自己缺少的是什么。父母双亡后他便被同族的舅舅给收养，他有钱有势，但对待起他丝毫不见温柔，凡事都要他自己去争取，不努力便什么也得不到。这是斑教会他的。他有意想成为一名武警，斑也没理由反对，毕竟他确实是个身强力壮、体型高挑的好苗子，不仅如此，还长了一张好面庞。上了几年军校，斑又让他去管理公司，理由是近几年的国际矛盾有些尖锐，还不想他早早去送死。但呆在这位置上的时间越长，他越发渴望着离开莫斯科去的远远的，最好不要再回到那间办公室，甚至那家公司。

斑名下还有个专从世界各地聘请服装设计师来组成的设计团队，自己每天扯着千手那位知性成熟的同龄男人换装拍杂志，把他自己一个人丢在被文件淹没的办公室里去纸醉金迷。他也想过用同种理由去旷工，但兔子还不吃窝边草，自己公司里的那些女人就算了。他试着去下载过几个APP，本想着单纯的约对方见见面聊聊看有没有兴趣，女人却直接坐上了他的大腿吓得他买完单头也不回的走了。

他坐在床沿看着桌前敞开的笔记本和那纸报告单发呆。人鱼于他来说确实不算是什么稀罕的绝世珍宝，不仅在拍卖会上，就连他舅舅的爱人的亲弟弟家中也饲养着一条漂亮的美人鱼，他有着一头黑发，但每次自己去他都不会给人好脸色。美人鱼的饲养或是一些养成技巧只在极小的上层圈子内流传着，他们互相包庇，互相给予经验，然而这背后的目的则是不为人知的。

02.信任

下雨天实在是个让人容易犯困的时候，带土只是无所事事的坐了几分钟便晕的倒头就睡。醒来时，时针早已指上了九的位置超过了打卡时间近一个小时左右，而他却气定神闲的换好衣服后又一次去了那个房间。

带土总觉得似乎总有这一种神奇的魅力吸引着他去造访那处桃源地，不单说人鱼那精致的面容与瘦削的身材，只凭上他的一颦一笑，自己便能晃神上片刻，愣在原地脑子一片空白。

没有人再阻拦他，带土于是轻轻推开了门进去。

卡卡西的上半身正裸露在水面之上，头枕在了交叠起的手臂上一动不动，那头银发已经彻底干了，发尖随着他的细微动作剐蹭着藕白的小臂，水下的鱼尾轻轻扇动着漾出一圈圈水纹来。纤细修长的指节上隐隐约约的有着一层银色的鳞片，纹路与颜色都浅到让他看不出来，但手骨的凸起处还是能看到个大概。除此之外，人鱼从后颈到尾椎处一直生长蔓出了一条与他上半身相长的如嵌如肌肤中的银色薄膜，看上去光滑的能反出光来。

带土不动声色的蹲下了身子缄默着看向眼前的卡卡西，人鱼如同感受到他炽热的视线般动了动身子后抬头看了过来。

那只澄澈的黑瞳与红瞳一齐看向了他，似清晨被水汽打湿带上露珠的红玫瑰吐露着艳色展露在了他面前，银色的长睫如白鸽圣洁的羽毛轻扇着，带着那双细眉轻动着，一个轻微的挑眉都勾的人失了魂魄。

带土一时竟忘了言语，但好在人鱼并没有对他做出攻击性的动作。卡卡西只是保持着原来的动作，在看向对方的眼神得不到回复后便有些识趣的收回了目光看去了别处。

偌大的房间，一人一鱼沉默的气氛有些诡异，但如果让带土开口说话只会显得更加诡异。他扭头看到了桌上空了的盘子和未来得及处理的针筒，目光忍不住投去了他身侧的血洞处细细打量着被黑色针线缝补了涂抹上药膏的伤口。他看的揪心，仿佛下一刻那脆弱的黑线就会被挣开将里处鲜红的血肉给绽出呈现在他眼前。特别是烙在鳞片上的伤口，这直接性的导致了那片浅灰色的鳞片摇摇欲坠的一副快要脱落下的样子。

“疼吗？”

他知道人鱼听不懂他的话，却还是忍不住的想问出口来。

卡卡西听到说话声后重将目光放回了他身上，动作僵硬的动了动自己的手臂后无奈的歪了歪头，似乎是在表达自己无法听懂并理解他的语言。

带土叹了口气坐在了地上盯着他左眼的那条长痕看，卡卡西也毫不躲躲藏藏，直白的顺着他的目光看了过去惹得男人忍不住偏开了头来平静着呼吸。

他居然对着一条人鱼有些呼吸不稳……

带土轻轻的叫着他的名字，伸出了手将手心递到了他面前如讨好一只狗狗般。人鱼有些愠怒的看着他，似乎是在反驳他自己并不是一只温顺的宠物，但动作却格外信任的将自己的下巴担在了他的手中。

卡卡西的下巴不算太尖，线条柔和，摸上去很凉，触感形同柔顺的丝绸。他眯着眼轻吐着热气，眼皮耷拉着目光显得慵懒且随性，水下的尾巴轻晃着表达着愉悦的心情。他信任眼前这个名为“带土”的人类，尽管他们相见不过几个小时的时间，但卡卡西总觉得在对方身上能寻到丝丝缕缕的熟悉感，暖融融的如小股热流在他心中流淌着，所以他毫无戒备的想去依赖着他，在这个陌生的环境里。

“你来自哪片海域？平时都生活在哪里？喜欢吃什么？你身上还有那么多我不知道的东西。”带土用手背极轻的蹭着他的脸颊温声说着，生怕对方一个暴怒就张口把自己的指节咬断。“还要和你相处很长一段时间，慢慢认识认识吧。”

卡卡西启唇一副要说话的样子，眼眸轻晃着，最后却只是闭上了嘴发出声类似“嗯”的低沉哀声。

“我该去工作了，等下会有人来照顾你的，不舒服记得及时回到水里。”

卡卡西点点头用冰凉的脸颊蹭了蹭他温热的手背，弯眸对着他微微勾起唇角笑了笑，似在用此回答对方的话语。

带土忽觉呼吸一滞，那双如一道月钩的眸此刻正倒映在他如黑夜的瞳仁中，两人拼凑起了一片完整的星空。也许他不知道，此时的人鱼正处于极度愉悦的状态，面容上虽仍是清冷的表情，心中却在期许着许多他意想不到的事。

没有强烈的对比前带土还是能够勉强接受这份工作，但当家里突然多出条人鱼后他便忍不住想要分心去思考别的，生出了如同恋爱般缜密的心思来，但他很快便反应过来唾弃了自己的思想一番。

“董事？咳咳……带土！”

“怎么了？”

弥彦有些无奈的敲了敲正放映着幻灯片的白板示意着他将视线放回自己身上。

“您今天已经走神三次了，我的报告很无聊吗……”

带土看了看坐在他身旁的小南和红发的男孩愣了愣随即有些尴尬的挠挠头说道：“没有，你继续吧。”

弥彦抹了把额上的细汗打理着自己胸前那条鼠灰色的领带叹了口气继续将幻灯片切到了下一张去。

带土第一次觉得报告会议是如此枯燥无味的东西，漫长到他觉得自己手心都快生出了汗来才结束了第三个板块。他很欣赏弥彦的新奇想法和敢说敢做，所以在将他收入自己名下时自己几乎没想太多就接受了他还带着的两位同伴。起初他还戴着有色眼镜去看那位浅紫色的女孩和那位有些内敛沉默寡言的红发男孩，但在工作了三个月以后带土才慢慢刷新了在心中的固有印象。

小南在编写文案时独具自己的风格，字里行间仿佛都带上了不同的气质；而长门则是个埋头苦干的工作型，无论在哪一方面都有着先天的效率优势；作为领头人的弥彦更是不用多说，俨然一副职场精英的模样。

散会后，带土本想着先去冲杯咖啡提提神，弥彦却突然叫住了他让他有些发愣。开着暖气的会议室里，男孩的白衬衫吸了汗黏在后背让他忍不住坐在椅子上动了动身子，拿起手中的文件夹递去了黑发男人的手中。

“这是我刚才提出的建议，我看您可能……”弥彦注意着措辞咽了口口水继续说，“所以特意做了份纸质的。您可以先看看，如果有哪里不太合适的我可以去进行修改，如果您同意的话这将对我们的公司本月的利润提升有着很大的帮助。”

带土接过那纸文件摸出了包中的香烟点燃送进了嘴中抽着，顺带抬眼问着橘色头发的男孩问道:“抽吗？”在收到对方的婉言拒绝后才老神在在的低头翻动着纸页一条一条的看过，有时面露欣慰有时又皱眉撇嘴，弥彦被他的表情折腾的浑身都不舒服，初入职场的新人在面对上司时总会有种莫名的慌乱。

“弥彦。”带土将嘴中的香烟抽出来俯身到烟灰缸的缸沿磕了磕抖落那一点点软灰，指着其中的一条内容叫道他的名字。

被叫到的男孩闻言立刻走到了他身旁问道：“怎么了？”

“其他的都没有什么问题，我只是想和你确认一下你说的这家意大利的服装品牌公司真的值得我们去合作吗？我尽管略有耳闻，但了解的并不全面，还请你和我讲讲。”

带土正视着他如同像老师提问的学生，事实上他很不喜欢在下属面前摆谱的那一套，两人年龄相差不过三岁，如此恭恭敬敬倒显得他有些盛气凌人了。

“嗯，当然可以。”弥彦退了一步重新控制着鼠标将幻灯片倒回了主题篇目后清嗓解释着，“‘木叶’是个很不错的新起之秀，成立不过两年的时间旗下便已拥有了不少于一百位的知名设计师，如此良好的基础再加上对方董事也是位年轻有才的人，所以我才如此看重这样的一个企业。”

带土点点头又侧头露出副疑惑的表情看着他：“我看文件上写的你准备下周带我去意大利和对方交涉是吧？”他咽下口烟后哑着嗓子继续说道。“我没有什么异议，你不用陪我去也可以，不用觉得是自己的原因，主要今年意大利那边事比较多，我要去大约三个月左右。我希望你来负责管好公司。”

“谁？我吗？”弥彦有些慌乱的四处张望着最后才心虚的开口。

“不错。没有人说过你很有做好领头人这个职位的天赋吗？我相信你以后会离开我这间小公司去更广阔的世界的，你有这个潜力。”

站在原地身穿黑色西装的男孩略显生涩的冲他点了点头，随即毫不掩饰的笑了起来，看着男人离去的背影，那句句鼓励言犹在耳，在门口等待他已久的同伴同他一道轻笑着，生活仿佛充满了希望。

带土从前也想过能够像弥彦这样当一个公司的小职员就够了，但奈何时光荏苒人生早已被安排的一清二楚，让他毫无反驳挣扎的余地的走上斑给他选择的“正轨”，而成为一名武警，大概是他对人生的最后一点自我追求。不受制于人、真正为了自己所热爱的事物而努力、能和同伴们在一起嘻嘻说笑，那才是他所向往的生活，而现在他的通讯录中除了几位必须联系的亲人外基本都是工作上有事才联系的人。可能这也是他直到现在还毫无想要成家的念头的理由之一，身边熟识亲近的女性太少且互相不来电。

中午时他去楼下的餐厅吃了份用牛肉与酸渍白菜煮成的红菜汤和小份土豆泥，不太甜，吃了两口他便有些嘴涩的放下后进了办公室的休息间午休。

日复一日的奔波在办公室、会议厅、休息室、餐厅的生活让他困的毫无动力，唯一的乐趣大概也就只有不时外出去谈生意签合同，在面对各种比他年长的老狐狸时他总能巧妙脱身反将对方一手，做生意的手段也是不少族内的长辈啧啧称奇的。

但他就是对这一行没太大的兴趣。

凉风习习，傍晚的温度比起中午时要低上许多，带土不得不又添置了一件内衬才在冷风中小跑着到了地下停车场。熟悉的车位、熟悉的响声、熟悉的拐弯角度与行进时速，一切在他的身上都成为了肌肉记忆。

一天中的第三根烟，在点点火星被窗隙跑进来吹得发出亮光时被带土含进了嘴里。他或许该叫家中的其他人去参加下周的礼拜日，毕竟后天就正式进入了弥彦给他安排去往意大利的日子，今晚就能收拾行李准备准备……

那条人鱼也要带上？

带土在意识到这个问题后猛踩刹车险些撞上前方的卡玛斯重卡，烟条从他嘴里掉出将车毯烧出了个小型的黑洞，他不悦的皱了皱眉从口袋中拿出手机拨通了男人的号码，在等待了约有六秒的时间后对方才不紧不慢的接通了他的电话。

“喂，我后天要去意大利。知道我想说什么？我的意思是说，我可能三个月都不回莫斯科的那种。所以我建议你给这人鱼赶快找个下家送过——”

“说那么多做什么，弥彦已经打电话告诉过我一次了。”斑撩开那头黑发看了看一旁正低头看书的男人不悦的打断了带土喋喋不休的话。“你打算让更多人知道你偷藏了条人鱼在家里是吧？我做不到你提的要求，所以你必须给我把它给带着去，而且不能让它有半点损失，不然金主扣多少钱，你就继续给我在这位置上呆多久。”

“你有病？！”带土皱眉隔着个屏幕瞪大了眼随着前方车辆的走动缓缓踩下油门。“我是去给你公司工作，又不是去度假，而且这东西还不能出水过半小时，你准备让我托着个水箱去签合同还是把浴缸挂身上？宇智波斑你能不能说话前在脑子里打打草稿再开口。”

“你觉得我像在和你开玩笑？我说认真的。我会安排人在你外出办公时保护它的，一日三餐请人负责也没问题，总之你尽管放心工作就行。”

带土冷哼了一声：“那我还真是谢谢你，别到时候你的人谋反先把他给带走那我一定会为你喝彩。”

“你以为是个人都能近得了人鱼的身？记不记得之前慕尼黑拍卖会上的那条美人鱼，你之前还说不感兴趣的那条。它之后不是被以五千万美元收购了吗，我敢说那老兄真是疯了，不至于花这大价钱。之后带回家的那晚，那人鱼吃了食物恢复了力气后把三个进去送餐的侍女都给杀死了。”斑听着屏幕那边窸窸窣窣半天没有搭话继续说着。“这可不是童话故事里拿着三叉戟的人鱼，它的牙齿咬合力不输给一条鳄鱼更别提那条在你看来漂亮极了的长尾巴和修长手指。这都是它姣好的伪装，就等着你这样的人主动跳进去呢。”

“你在影射什么？”带土将车停稳在车库中后拉开门走进了家里在玄关处换了鞋质疑着，旋即调侃道，“你是觉得卡卡西是你口中那种坏透顶的家伙？我觉得就这一上午下来他信任的人大概只有我，你敢说这不是你那凶神恶煞的气场的原因？还是你想说他是那农夫怀里的蛇，伊甸园里的红苹果。随便你怎么想，我认为他待我足够好就够了。”

斑还想再说点什么，那头的带土却已经将通话给挂掉了。

脱下厚重的棉袍，壁炉中生起的火将整个家都熏得暖融融的。带土只吃了几片黑面包后便去了冰箱中拿出冷藏的红豆糕甜甜嘴，虽说甜味减少了很多，但依旧柔软可口。

他轻手轻脚的上了楼走近那个房间，门口处的两位侍女只是看了看他后恭敬的欠了欠身退到了一旁。

厚重的木门被缓缓推开，眼前的房间一片黑暗，还来不及好好拉开那层黑色的帘幕，水流涌动的声响便从水滴传了上来。带土回过头去看了看，人鱼正浮出水面露出了窄瘦的肩膀与前胸的肌肤用缱绻的目光看着他的方向，透过落地窗的缥缈月光照在一小片水面上，卡卡西缓缓从黑暗中游到了光亮处抬起头来与他相视着。

“卡卡西？”

“带土。”

他轻轻的叫出了那个在心中默读了数次的名字，虽不再显得结巴怪异，但卡卡西还是忍不住显得有些慌乱，尽管他的表情一如既往的没有太大的变化。

“怎么了？”带土侧回身子将窗帘完全拉开走到墙边将房间中的灯给打开。霎时，水中的人鱼有些不适的闭着眼发出声气音。他走了过去蹲下身子如和一样老朋友交谈着。“我工作很忙，可能不会有太多时间来照看你，不过只要我闲下来我都会抽空来看你的。”黑发男人沉吟了片刻继续盯着那双鱼眼说道：“后天我要去意大利，那老家伙让我把你也带上，但其实想来我能照顾你的时间还是很少，只是每晚都能像现在这样能来和你说说话，尽管你可能也听不懂。如果有人来照顾你记得不要动怒，我知道你很不喜欢这个陌生的环境，也没指望你能信任任何人。”

带土停顿着思考着接下来的长篇大论。卡卡西似懂非懂的点点头继续看着他，缀有鳞片的双手撑在了地面上杵着头，他懒懒的打了打哈欠眯起眼露出个无所事事的表情来。

“其实你只用在保护好自己的同时信任我就够了。”

卡卡西忽而抖了抖那头银发看向了他，但口中能说出的字眼却仍是单调贫乏的两个字：“带土。”

男人哭笑不得的看着他，全当刚才的话是说给自己听了。他弓下身子用手心贴上了人鱼的脸颊，意料之中的，卡卡西如清晨时再次贴了过来，闭上眼如睡着了一般。

“我在的，我一直在。”

难能的，当晚带土又做了个意识恍惚的梦。

随着启程去意大利的时间逐渐逼近，带土明明已经把该准备的行李、文件、现金钞票都给准备好了却仍觉得内心有些许的惶恐不安。比意大利更远的地方他也去过：那是二十四岁初出茅庐的他第一次去往澳大利亚与那边的某家知名公司谈合作，一谈就谈了快半年左右。而现在明明在路程和天数上都减少了那么多，他反倒慌乱了起来。

清晨时他早起去房间里看了看那条人鱼，他躺在了岸上一动不动，医护人员给他上了麻醉后便开始为他的伤口涂抹药膏，并每天记录他的身体状况。带土很不喜欢这群糙人的做事方法，这让他的卡卡西看上去像是死了一样。

“他伤口恢复的还行吗？”

“目前来看各处恢复的都不错，如果您不介意他口腔中那颗再也长不出的影响美观的尖牙。”

带土闻言走了过去，拇指从嘴角轻轻划到了唇上，撬开那牙关后面色凝重的望向了那个小小的黑洞，指腹轻磨着柔软的牙肉前后动作着，人鱼没有任何反应，甚至连皱眉的动作也没有。

“先生，它现在被处在麻醉的药效时长中，过大概五分钟后才能醒过来。既然我们的工作结束了，那我们先走了。”

带土没拦着他们，只是点点头蹲在了人鱼身侧用温热的大掌抚摸着他。卡卡西的皮肤很凉，就算池子中放的是温水，出水后他也丝毫没有温暖的迹象。他冷的像一座精致完美的大理石雕像，似象耳般的两扇肩胛骨随着他的动作轻颤着，如快要生出翅膀翩飞的蝴蝶，细长的指甲透出血色与象牙色，被修剪得平整到了不具有攻击性的程度。

“卡卡西。”

带土第一次摸向了那头柔软的银发，指缝间充溢着根根略显干燥的发丝，但手感仍是极佳，如被阳光烤的软软的棉被。他忽然觉得这五分钟有些漫长，尽管这离他上班打卡迟到还有大约两个小时。

他伸手去握住那只如至冰窟中的手，指尖顺着手背上鳞片的纹路走向轻点着，他似乎难以自控，强大的心理作用让他不忍松开手来，如中了巫术般就这样牵住他不再动作。

人鱼的手指动了动，带土忙低下头去看向他，却意外的发现那双手上的鳞片凸显了出来如同快要脱落般。卡卡西艰难的翻了个身子大喘着气咽了口唾沫，脑袋昏昏沉沉间缺氧着握紧了带土拉住他的手，极为不适的动了动身子。

“怎么了？”

卡卡西用手指了指一旁的水池，带土这才反应过来将他给抱回了水中。人鱼落水后很快便沉进了水中咕噜咕噜呼出一连串的气泡后又宛若新生的探出了头来看向男人。

“你的伤口还痛吗？”带土笑着起身去了桌旁喝了口水后才缓缓开口问着。“好的快一点就不用每天来上药了，你应该也会过得开心点。”

人鱼盯着他的唇试着动作做说出新的词汇，一次又一次，他几乎是费了好大力气才比对口型将一个字说出来，尽管有些困难，但带土还是勉勉强强看懂了他的意思。

“痛。”

带土方才看过他的伤口，已经没有流血的迹象了，但留下的那条狰狞血痕就算完全治愈了后也会留下不可逆的疤痕。他与斑不同，斑在乎的只是这卖相会让他在拍卖会上少赚钱，而他则是真的为卡卡西担忧。这种话通过自己的嘴中说出来也许显得太过大义凛然，但带土确实是如此想的，也如此做了。

卡卡西对面前的男人有着说不出的感受，忍不住的想去信任他、亲近他，在他快要开门进屋时自己仿佛还能感受到他的脚步似踏在自己心间那般响亮到让他不再去多想什么时候能够回到海中，满心都被眼前的男人所占据了。

即使是得到了对方说痛的回答带土也做不了什么，现在的卡卡西只能靠休养与医护人员的照顾才能慢慢恢复状态，而自己只能陪着他一起等，等到六个月后的拍卖会……

有佣人把类似于供海豚玩乐的小球带给了他，卡卡西便一直在懒散的玩着那个小球，不时侧头看上坐在岸边的带土几眼，面无表情或是巧笑嫣然，他都很享受此时带土在身旁的时光。

到了打卡时间时男人便起身向着他走来，卡卡西看着他弓下身子抱住了自己，他怀里的温暖是深海无法感知到的，人鱼不由自主的颤了颤身收起会伤害到他的武器轻轻回抱住了他，指甲磨在西服外套的沙沙声都是他青涩陌生的表现，他很喜欢这个于他而言普通却又特别的拥抱。

尽管带土在那之后便离开他走了。

初到这时卡卡西还感到很畏惧与怀揣着满腔怒火无法发泄，他见过许许多多的人类，虽说对方不一定见到过他。他摆动着那条铅灰色的鱼尾不时从深海游上浅海，他游了很久，不时还要为了躲避潜水艇而钻进茂密的海草丛中藏身起来。当看到那层晶莹剔透如同珠宝般闪着光的海面时，少年好奇的冲出了水面仰头看向了湛蓝的天空，他呼吸着新鲜的空气兴奋的与路过的鸥鸟玩耍。那是他父亲还没去世时的事，也是他第一次与一位人类相视。他慌不择路的在迟疑了一秒后潜进了海底，待那艘巨轮慢慢远了他才又游了上来看着它消失在自己视线中。

对人类的好感是从父亲死亡以后消失殆尽的。他没有朋友，唯一的亲人便是自己的父亲，所以那之后他一无所有。他看着父亲的躯体躺在那柔软的细沙上，知道再过不久那便会腐烂成小鱼小虾们的“粮仓”，但他却没哭。他浮上了水面看着灿烂的星空与同父亲发色相似的月盘，惆想了许多东西事后，再回不到那一天的快乐。

他的思想在不见光的海底驰骋，他麻痹着自己，每天不是熟睡便是吃吃海草之类咸腥的食物打发时间。他不时做梦，梦到自己变成了人类，变成一只白鸽，变成一朵花……但终究离不开会遇到那位黑发的人类。他的那双眼睛真是漂亮极了，瞳仁又黑又圆，就像一颗刚采撷下的黑葡萄。

卡卡西是想遇到他的。于是他再次浮出了水面，等待他的却只有弓箭与叉戟，血腥与厮杀，一次又一次的貌合神离。他以为初见时的宇智波斑便是那位梦中人，但他过于贪婪而与他格格不入。

终于，他等到了他。

他叫自己“卡卡西”，而自己也能叫出他的名字——带土。一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍……

他并非信任人类，只是信任他一个人而已。

佣人在给人鱼送完餐后出去了，斑特意从千手家回来看了他一次，只是他并没有注意到。

下午时出了太阳，阳光照了进来，池水晃着清波泛出金色的光泽，如同人鱼的鳞片般在水面上漾出了灿金色。卡卡西游到了那片伊甸园懒懒的晒着太阳，双手搭在了岸上，目光看着照进来的日光，掌心缓缓撑起身子有些踉跄了上了岸来。

带土这个时间点应该不会来看他的，想到这时卡卡西莫名失望了一阵。

窗外是一片户外泳池，几棵高大的树木下摆放着整齐的蓝白条纹沙滩椅，木质圆桌上的瓷花瓶中盛放着几株假花。他的手指点上了那扇玻璃窗画着不规则的图形，嘴里发出小声愉悦的歌唱声望向窗外。

卡卡西学习能力很强，即使拖着那条粗重的尾巴，不过在尝试了几次后他便熟练掌握了上岸与入水的技巧，只是在移动时还是只能通过扭动身子这类的方法实现。

他想起带土昨天对他说的话，莫名感到有些心烦意乱寝食难安。其实他一直都会说几句人类的语言，但实在是时日已长，现在能想起的几个零散音节也只能动动嘴却发不出声音来，这极大的阻碍了他想要表达的情绪。他很想在带土开口时说自己能够听明白，而不是只会摇头点头叫他的名字——尽管他看得出带土并不觉得这是什么无聊事、而且还显得有些心情放松。

墙壁上的挂钟发出滴答滴的响声，卡卡西动着身子离开了那片太阳照不到的地方回到了水中。侍女拉开门后的脚步声响起还伴着一声开灯声，他一直呆在水底直到那阵响声再次消失才游了过来在敞亮的环境下上岸略显生疏的吃食着盘中的食物。

盘中除了刀叉后便只有一堆小山高的熟肉。卡卡西在昨天时吃完了整整一盘后甚至还有些饿，但换到今日他只吃去了一半便觉得有些撑了。不用多发出动作来，到了固定时间佣人便又会走进这间屋子把他用过的餐具给端走。

窗外的天已经完全黑了下来，枝头的绿叶被狂风吹落飘到了水面上，视角的受限与树木的遮挡都让人鱼无法看到完整的一片天空。零碎的繁星如同珠宝的粉尘，随着他眨动双眼的动作仿佛还会闪动。

卡卡西呆望着挂在墙上的钟摆，手中的塑料小球于他早已失去了性质，浮在了水面上飘远了去。他甚至自己玩起了身上的鳞片来，轻抚着摸上那光滑却又有着规律纹路的鱼尾，臀两侧的臀鳍随着水波扇动着，柔软的与其他鱼类并无大二。那条长尾巴能随他的意愿化作一双他尚且无法熟练使用的腿，但他现在还没找到也并太想找到幻化的技巧，这样也挺不错的。

熟悉的脚步声响起，人鱼将目光挪向了门前，在看到那头挺翘的黑发后放松了紧绷的神经后又恢复作了一副无精打采的样子。

带土还没开口，人鱼便先一步叫出了他的名字。

意外的，黑发男人理了理胸前的方格领带才缓缓答应了声“嗯”。

卡卡西看着他垂了垂眼帘，伸出手扯住了那条领带将上身带出了水面后与对方平视着，露出了个不解的表情来。

带土险些被他拖进了水池中，好在自己及时稳住了身子后仰着才避免了一场意外的发生。他无奈的看着眼前银发的人鱼叹了口气，启唇说话间都带出了烟草的气味。

“早点休息，虽然我不知道人鱼会不会困。明早他们可能又要给你打麻醉剂，这种东西对身体不好，我不用说他们也知道的。到了罗马他们会把你送去提前预定好的民宿，你可能要先自己呆一会儿，不用担心，会有人保护你的，而且如果道路不拥挤我很快就会到。”带土边说着边从口袋中拿出手机点开了一条短信息看着，继而对卡卡西说道。“民宿的位置在市中心，他们做事不是那么不谨慎的人，不用害怕被别的人类看到。嗯……不过我相信你也不会害怕。”

人鱼点点头听着他说，目光在带土唇边的青色胡茬上流转着，他忍不住伸手用指腹抚了上去，在感受到扎手的酥麻感后松了开来浅浅的笑着看向了他。

带土目光游离着在暼到墙角的摄像头后轻轻阖上了眼由着他将手给松开收进了水中。

“晚安。”

在灯熄灭以前，带土呼出口气疲惫的说出了今晚的最后一句话。

回到寝室匆忙洗漱后带土又去看了看弥彦与斑发来的消息，边吐了嘴里含着的牙膏沫边慢慢在脑海中理着明日的计划表。镜前的自己神情显得格外不振，只有那头黑发不服输的挺立着如刺猬背上的尖刺。虽说从部队中暂退的这段时间里他的训练量少了近一半左右，但也多亏了这有事没事爱往健身房里跑的爱好才让他不至于英年早逝在这个忙的脚不沾地的位置上。

以前他只知道斑每天耍耍嘴皮子就能赚钱，但现在真让他穿上一套正经制服摆出官方架子去谈生意说实话还是很吃力。口才是慢慢才提上来的，如果不是斑强迫着他在大学选专业时一定要选与经商有关的并且在那之后还要他学习各种社交礼仪，他现在都快能当上个中尉了。也多亏了家大业大并非只有他一个继承人，带土心里算盘打的响，等把斑这边的事解决后便甩手将烂摊子扔给止水后走人回部队。谁管这公司最后到底是谁继承，他只想活得自在一点，过正常人该有的生活，娶个身材曼妙的美人回家，生孩子、养孩子，最后让孩子将自己进入坟墓中。

但出乎意料的，在想到这时他脑中完全没有任何女人的影子，全被那条银发的人鱼给占满了。当卡卡西向下流淌着水液的胸脯于他近在眉睫时，当那双异瞳认真的盯着他看时，当滴水的银发变得柔软干燥时……

操。

带土看着挺起身来支起了明显弧度的下体叹了口气，强撑着困意伸手略显急躁的解开了那条皮带搭在马桶盖上，顺着腰胯与臀部将笔直的西装裤给褪到了腿窝处，隔着底裤撸动了两把后急不可耐的将最后的格挡物给脱了下来一同放去了皮带旁。

带着一层薄茧的指腹从柱身一路顺着勃发的青筋摸到了最让他浑身发麻的冠状沟处。男人对这行为是再熟悉不过的，如何在短时间内快速发泄堆积的性欲是他的家常便饭。左手绕去了柱身下的囊带轻揉着，右手则一路从根部黑色浓密的耻毛处一路抚慰着直上圆润湿红的龟头，只消回环往复对着吐出精液的小口用指尖一阵搔刮，挑开包皮摸进湿热的嫩肉，不过多久他便能射出来，

带土背倚着盥洗室的洗手台，口中吐出隐忍压抑的成熟男人的低喘，扬起头时上下滚动的喉结正昭示着自己还未从性欲中脱身。他皱紧了眉头任由额上的细汗顺着鬓角流下，上半身仰起个不大的弧度方便着手指的动作。抚弄着硬直的柱身如抚摸上人鱼的美背，手指泛起的红色似人鱼胸前的茱萸般惹眼，他不禁加快了动作，手心握着滚烫的肉身毫无章法的撸了起来。曲起的手指手骨凸起，带土用着那处稍显硬的地方剐蹭着仍不见有射精之势的阴茎，想起的却是人鱼绷直的舌面，绕着弯的、打着圈的一次又一次舔过让他舒服到忍不住发出喘息声的性感带。

虎口卡住了龟头其余三指皆抚在了冠状沟处玩弄着，断断续续从出精口涌出的点点精液染湿了他的一双手，粘稠间扯起的精丝在光下泛起水光的颜色。带土稍作休息松了松有些酸麻的手，流到眼角处的汗水被他用结实精壮的小臂给蹭去，浊液顺着指尖淅淅沥沥的滴落到地上，一声绵长的吐息之后，刺激颅内的快感在头颅中迸溅开来，他的手心一热，灼热的液体全数射了出来。

男人顺势脱去了上衣放在一旁的挂钩上，拿下挂在高处的花洒后放暖了水顺势洗起澡来。大腿间的精液随着水液给冲了下去，悦耳的水流声与暧昧的吐息声让他如同置身一场情爱中，但事实上他只是在处理堆积的欲望。

待再次穿上衣服从浴室中出来时，已经是半夜十一点。带土随意擦了两把头发将自己房间的窗户关上后轻声出门顺着走廊再次到了那个房间。

卡卡西应该是在水底睡着了，他没敢开灯，就这样在黑夜中看着水中蜷缩着的人鱼发笑，欲语又塞的悄声退了出去。

但他没看到，那只在黑夜中绽出血色的红瞳正柔和的从水中投出一道平静的目光看向他。

03.Italian——禁忌的开端

如带土所说，天还蒙蒙亮时自己便被拖了上岸，针尖刺进他的皮肤后他整个人都昏昏沉沉着失去了意识。一阵陌生的气味传来，他被略微粗暴的塞进了某个人的怀抱，随后又丢进了另一个水缸中沉入了底。待清醒了些后，睁开眼便是一层黑色的幕布，如他初次被抓捕后那般。但卡卡西只是静静的蜷缩在那个角落里，听着玻璃外的喧嚷人声一言不发，此刻他大概在一间封闭的车厢或是已经到达了飞机的箱舱，平缓的没有颠簸。

卡卡西感到有些难以呼吸，心悸着情绪紧张到了极点。密不透光的狭窄空间算不上什么，从前毫无记挂时他也觉得生死如此无谓，但此刻有了挂念在心头的事物让他觉得步履为艰。他对人类世界过于陌生，人类落在他身上的视线也让他感到反感恼怒，他甚至想寸步不离那位宇智波，因为只有和他在一起时自己才会感到一丝的安心。但他知道那位人类有自己的工作，不可能每一分钟都在他身旁进行着无趣的自问自答，比如现在，他可能正坐在同他一班次的飞机座位上吃着食物。

他无法得知过了多长的时间，嘴中吐出的小水泡在走神时停了几秒后他便再也数不下去，煎熬着忍不住想去抓挠玻璃缸的缸壁。他不想给自己找不必要的麻烦，也不想给带土添事。在持续了两秒这个动作后他又呆在了小角落里一动不动睡了过去。

一声快要撕破耳膜的鸣笛声响起，水箱颠簸倾斜着滑动下了几米，卡卡西稳住了身子用尾鳍抵上了玻璃壁瞪大了眼戒备着。缕缕光亮从缝隙中探进来，他尽量收起自己身体上遍布鳞片的地方防止外界能够看到这奇怪的东西。他仿佛是被从飞机上卸了下来上了另一辆车，只片刻的光亮后便有陷入了沉寂，几分钟以后人群的谈话声便窸窸窣窣的传来。他听到乐器的演奏声、行走的脚步声、车辆的行进声，这让他清楚的意识到这正是带土昨天告诉他的“市中心”。

并没有停留多久，很快水箱便被抬起搬进了屋子里，上楼后又被轻放到了地上。卡卡西完全听不明白水缸外说的是什么，只听到一声关门声后，盖住箱子的长布便被人给扯开了去，他还未来得及适应突如其来的亮光便被人把水箱推倒后随着一同进了阳台的小水池中，水满溢出来弄湿了地面，人鱼理着额前的银发抬头看向了那位男人。

“不用紧张，我是斑派来保——嗯……监视你的，我对你毫无兴趣。等会儿带土来了我就去门外。”绝抓了抓自己的绿发露出个难看的表情。“虽然不知道你能不能听懂，但还是别露出这副表情看着我，我只是个负责在带土办公时给你提供食物的人。”

卡卡西呆在新的池子里游了两圈后探出水面看着他，说不出是怎样的表情，但还是让绝忍不住将头别去一旁看向了别处。

整间屋子很大，连阳台也很宽敞。一半暴露在阳光下，一半则在屋檐的遮蔽下，四周摆放在黑色铁架上的花盆中种满了各种不同的花束，一旁还有个小秋千，透过那层用来防止人摔落的棕褐色藤蔓装饰隔栏，罗马的大片景色只在俯首之间。屋里摆放着一张大床、一台焕然一新的彩电，两盏套着米黄色灯罩的床头灯，三开门的衣柜拉门上嵌了一块全身镜，桌上花瓶中插着新鲜出水的玫瑰花，长条沙发上堆着两个绣有牡丹花的抱枕，头顶的天护板也有着许多临摹的名画。屋子与阳台间隔着一扇可推开的玻璃门，一层雪色的薄帘同墨黑色的黑帘被用系在了两侧，帘脚的金色塑料珠子与两道滑纱蹭着发出响声。

“boss我到了，带土可能还在路上。”绝睨了眼水池中的人鱼，背过了身子继续冲着屏幕那边说：“它的身体状况很好，我们尽量做到不惹人耳目了，应该没有人能够发现。”

卡卡西盯着眼前背过身的男人，他说出的话自己终于能够听懂，看来之前自己呆在水缸中听到的是另一种语言。他说到带土，人鱼忍不住想去听听，却又不能显得太刻意，只能小幅度的动着身子动作轻忽的俯身听着，在绿头发男人回头看他时又装出漫不经心的样子来。

“等会儿。”

绝将手机放在了桌上后起身走到了水池旁，低下头来和那条人鱼对视着。男人冷哼了一声毫不留情的伸手拽着那头银发向上发力，逼着卡卡西将上半身脱离了水面快半米后轻笑道：“你以为我真和带土那小子一样傻吗？人鱼是个什么样的生物我早摸熟了，别给我来这一套。”

卡卡西扭动着身子倒吸了一口凉气神情狰狞着将垂在身侧的手紧握成拳揍了过去，鱼尾拍击上了水面溅起巨大的水花，他露出那口尖牙瞪着对方，哪料男人却毫不畏惧的反瞪了回来，面上露出了阴鸷的神情后硬接下一拳，将戴有戒指的手猛拍上了他的肩头，不过两秒，银发人鱼便顺着重力直直倒回了水中去。

“老实一点不好吗？非要做这种骗自己的事来。”

绝叹了口气将指缝间空了的微型针筒给取出扔进了垃圾桶中，继而又回到了桌椅旁和斑通电话。

“回来了。我还是见你第一次那么有耐心愿意等，这几天打电话找过你想收购它的人不在少数吧？恕我直言，你其实等六个月后的拍卖会和现在找个人卖出去钱差不了多少，何况你缺那点钱？你只是喜欢看别人为了竞标你的商品而一次又一次加大筹码吧，这爱好真特别。”

“我可不敢，我怎么比得上您，钓条人鱼就为了培养自己小侄子经商，这我可做不到。”绝踟蹰着面露狡黠悄声说道:“我哪敢觊觎您的东西，我可不是个阳奉阴违的人。您知道，我对这生物不感兴趣。”

楼下上楼的脚步声步步逼近，绝三言两语草草收场对话后将手机装进了口袋中，在来人开门进屋时很自然的调整好状态站在了一侧低眉颔首的叫了声：“董事。”

男人看向他点了点头后便直直走到了水池旁蹲下了身子轻唤着人鱼的名字，在得不到对方的回答后扭头皱眉看向了他：“他为什么还不醒？别告诉我现在还是麻醉时间。”

绝耸了耸肩摊手道：“您的人鱼似乎对我的通话内容很感兴趣，但我想您也不希望它知道自己再过不久便要被贩卖的事吧？所以我用了点药剂。”

带土挽起袖子将卡卡西半抱着把上半身搭上了岸，旋即起身走了过去在看到垃圾桶中的玻璃反出的亮光后怒目切齿的拽住了绝扣上纽扣的红底黑色长风衣的领子：“你用的这是普通麻醉剂？这点剂量都足够放晕两头成年大象了，我他妈真想现在就把你送回莫斯科那个能冻死人的地方去！斑花钱叫你来是为了让你保护他而不是杀了他的！”

绝不慌不忙的看着比他高上几厘米的男人从容不迫的侧头，目光却仍盯向他的眼睛：“难道你真想它听到这种事？我身上只有这种型号的，咳…我还以为是我太担忧了，原来是我多做了事呢。”

“那你不会出门去？他没腿你还没有？这种下三滥的借口在公司里我听你说过无数次了，不要到了罗马也给我来这一套。不算生意场和职场上的关系，我真想现在就胖揍你一顿。你还真是给我的工作开了个好头。”

带土说完后指了指门的方向，松开了他扶额坐到了床沿。

绝意会的退了出去，不带一点响声。

带土看着他走了关上门后才又回到了人鱼身旁。卡卡西的皮肤趋近冰冷，加上皮肤似羊脂玉般的白，此刻的样子宛若一具尸体。带土伸手握住了他，但很快那只手便脱力从他的手心中滑落着垂到了地上，除了那双淡色的唇瓣和微弱的呼吸声，他几乎快感受不到他的存在。他在心里狠狠的痛骂了绝一顿，旋即将手臂绕过人鱼的腋下，另一只手抬着他光滑的尾巴，将他给安置到了水中的固定位置处等候着他的苏醒。

可带土没想到，这一等就过去了快一周。

这七天里他每天在罗马的各栋商业大厦奔波劳累，因着语言的问题而进程十分缓慢，有时一天下来也处理不好先前在莫斯科几小时的工作。他做事谨慎，时常打电话去询问弥彦的意见，如果不是斑出门度假了公司没有个顶梁柱，他是一定会把弥彦给带过来的——只要对方不介意在这边呆上三个月。

他在早晨七点醒来，八点出门乘车前往对方约定的指定地点，不是在办公室里坐上几个小时反复商议同一个文件就是花功夫和那群老狐狸做口舌上的争辩。除了第二天他去了一次弥彦口中的“木叶”后剩余的日子他都没去过。接待他的是个黑发的女人，自称夕日红，两人交谈了几句后对方便客气的请他坐下喝了杯意式卡布奇诺，味道香醇到连腾出的热气都带着奶香味。她给了他一张贵司的明信片，带土接过看到了上面的名字——漩涡鸣人，和他的小侄子曾经一个学院的。

午餐时他习惯沿街点一份意大利面加上一杯白烟缥缈的冰淇淋，他不太熟悉这边的甜食店，不过冰淇淋也还算能够充当个不错的低配替补品。他用刀叉的动作极轻，生怕深棕色的酱汁溅上自己的白衬衫——尽管他带来的绝非这一件。

傍晚时他去离屋子不远的pizza ciro购买热气腾腾的番茄奶酪披萨，他想开门看到卡卡西正坐在水池中看着他，他的人鱼指定没吃过这么好吃的食物，他要让他尝尝才是。但卡卡西没有醒，一次也没有。他买了七天的披萨一直吃到犯恶心他也没醒过来。

那间民宿有个动人的名字，用意大利语写下的艺术字体——Bacia te。绝问他怎么看出的动人，他说不出口。可能是字母“e”的收尾笔锋过于秀气，又或者是它能在阳光下反出彩虹的光泽。

卡卡西没醒来时，他就坐在阳台的秋千上吹着夜晚的冷风，远远还能听到曼陀林奏响的清扬响声。黑夜中的古罗马斗兽场点亮了一盏又一盏小灯，维多利亚圣母堂前喧闹的人群，墙壁斑驳泛出砖红的阿德里安公园，如此绝佳的旅游胜地他却只是位来办公的观光者，甚至连观光也算不上。他喜欢每天去摸摸他的人鱼的脸颊，他太瘦弱了，小臂上隔着层脂肪层就能摸到硌人的骨头。卡卡西其实并不像一位成年人，他的身体说实在的有些纤细，就连那张脸也是一副少年的样子，但他却已经有自己高了。

卡卡西醒来后的第一时间带土庆幸着自己在现场，当时他正看着书桌上摆放有的俄语翻译的《十日谈》，水池中发生的动静一下便将他的注意力给吸引了过去。人鱼从水中浮起来后手臂轻颤着向着他的方向伸来，面色憔悴的一副快死去的样子，带土当即下了楼嘱咐着厨房做了份熟肉端上来后自己去喂给他吃，人鱼皱着眉头不满的如咀嚼着柴木，但还是很快的吃得只剩了一个盘子。

回忆至此，眼下卡卡西正恢复了些力气环住了他的脖颈，身体颤抖着如同在啜泣般。他将肩头递了过去，人鱼很快便将下颚搭了上去，阖眼凑在他耳旁重复着那个再熟悉不过的姓名。

他的手指很漂亮，在带土握住时便能感受到。关节修长且瘦，再加上多日以来的不进食皮肤更为贴向骨节，曲折处泛着红晕，似小孩子哭红的眼尾。

带土将盘子放在了地上后抱住了他抚摸着那凸出的两块肩胛骨安抚着他，他想卡卡西该是从未拥有过这样的经历，仿佛做了一场醒不过来的迷梦，情绪恐惧慌乱。

人鱼的指腹隔着一件衬衫点在他的后背，薄唇贴着他的下颚线一路到了脸颊。带土一时说不出话来，眼神愣着看向他时揽住对方窄腰的手都在发着不同寻常的热，蹲下曲起的腿感到发麻，但更为发麻的地方莫过于卡卡西唇瓣触过的地方，不带情欲的纯真眼神，带土对此束手无策。

“我先去把盘子还给厨房再回来陪你好吗？”带土同他做着商量。

卡卡西第一次冲着他表达了“拒绝”这个动作，并加重手中的力度快把男人都给带进水池中，他的尾巴轻晃着带出点点如嬉戏的水花，事实上现在只要他愿意，这条尾巴足以将这个亲近他的人类给一击毙命。

但他并不想这样做。所以他要他抱着自己，来找寻那一星半点的温暖。这样做的目的仅仅是因为他信任、他愿意亲近眼前的宇智波，不掺杂一丝的杂念。

在拒绝带土的请求后卡卡西继续了自己的动作。唇从对方的脸颊又吻到了深粉色的唇瓣，他不曾对别的人鱼这样过，这让他有些怯，动作都轻了下来。柔软的唇瓣贴上了带土的，对方温热的吐息都到了自己齿间，他试探着伸出了舌触上他的下唇，顿时，触电般的麻意便从舌尖传来，卡卡西飞速的收回了舌退了出来，看向带土的脸色有些发红。

意识到他的人鱼在做什么时带土脸红心跳了一阵后主动启唇吻了上去。他并不急着去吻上那如红豆糕般软的唇，他先是去亲上了嘴角那颗引人肖想的小痣，轻吸着让卡卡西忍不住的颤了起来抓着他的胳膊发力，人鱼的指甲修剪过后抓的他算不上疼。带土抱住他的腰发力，唇从嘴角吻向了方才贴上来的甜布丁。他的舌尖探入了卡卡西的唇腔，自诩不是吻技高超的人，但卡卡西还是一副很舒服的样子启唇接纳了他。

带土抵在尖锐牙关前试探着顶弄了片刻，卡卡西便战栗着想向后退去，但宇智波却忽然发力将他整个抱出了水池中抵上了自己的前胸。人鱼拖着那条银灰色的长尾巴在地上摆动着，手臂从带土的脖颈下移到了腰身，冰冷的脸颊贴着温暖的前胸似乎还能听到对方忽而加快的心跳声。

卡卡西吐出桃色的舌尖喘息着，显然只是这样的浅尝辄止便已让他感到羞愧难当，手中的衬衫衣料被他揉成一团起了褶皱，他有些不满的皱眉看着那条尾巴，或许是在觉得上岸后的自己动作有些不方便。

带土看着他的小表情轻笑着揉了揉那头柔软的银发，低下头去吻上了他的额头。人鱼趴在他怀里抬起头来看着他，唇边的小痣随着勾起的嘴角移了位，他撑起身子再一次续上了先前的吻。卡卡西顺从的张开了唇任由对方的舌尖从交错的尖牙间探进，卷起他的舌舔弄着将湿黏的津液咂出水声。带土感到怀中的人鱼不由自主的发出了几声呓语，怀抱着他的手不由的收紧了将前胸贴了上来，舌面在顶到尖锐齿尖时带来的血腥味如上瘾的尼古丁般蛊惑着他的神经，他越吻越深，逼得人鱼几乎要弓起身子来承受他不停歇的索取。

带土无意识的舔到那处缺了牙齿的位置，舌尖舔着稚嫩的牙肉带来了丝丝痒意，他同时松开了一只手绕到自己身后轻轻揉着对方的手心。人鱼呜咽了两声有些喘不过气来的咬上了宇智波的舌面，他的牙齿堪比刀刃，带土当即吃痛退了出来有些痛苦的看着他，同时，门外响起了一阵敲门声。

“宇智波先生您进餐结束了吗？我们准备进行餐具清洁了，等会儿还会有免费的青苹果汁赠给您。”

带土再次揉上了人鱼的头发，对着他的小情绪束手无策：“你听到了吗？我现在该去把盘子还给那位夫人了，你吃的肉片也是她做的，所以我现在先离开几秒钟去把盘子拿过去，马上就回来。”

人鱼仍是不松手。

“卡卡西，你听话好不好？”他不得已换出了哄孩子的口吻来劝着。

人鱼盯着他看了几秒，扭扭头就发丝上的水珠都洒到了带土身上后才松了手自己回到了水池中躲起来。

带土看着水面无可奈何的叹了口气，拿起盘子后开门将盘子递给了白发妇人后顺利获得了对方的一杯苹果汁，笑着接过后关门放到了一旁。

他喝一口便忍不住涩的发颤，喉咙都酸到发哑。卡卡西探头便看到了他扭成一团的表情忍不住发笑，但随即带土也侧头看向他，相视间他们如一对相识已久的恋人温吞着目光。

如果他是人就好了。带土忍不住想。

带土发现，他的人鱼越来越喜欢黏着他了。

如果每天清晨自己不是在他纯粹的目光中醒来那一定是个不同寻常的早晨。卡卡西喜欢一直呆在水池中，上岸了也待不了多久便懒散的想回到池中去。他喜欢青涩的、缓慢的忆起带土亲吻自己的方式去吻对方，有时是脸颊，有时是眉心，有时是额头，但更多的是唇瓣。带土对此也很受用，宁愿迟上几分钟也不想错过如此珍贵的时间。

这漫长的一个月带土觉得短暂极了，除去早晨与夜晚呆在屋子中的时间外他能想到的只有那一张张白纸黑字的合同，连“木叶”董事的明信片如果不是绝提醒他他早就把那塞箱底了。

八月的第一个清晨，带土特意穿上了那身二十四岁时斑送他的定制西服，乳玉制成的袖扣衬得白衬衫越发白的发亮。他亲昵的吻过自己的人鱼后便出了门去。

鳞次栉比的房屋被刷上了多种不同的色彩，沿街的树木绿叶青翠着被烈风给刮落，在这座古典艺术与现代审美相互碰撞的城市，前脚能听到16世纪的歌剧，后脚便能看到穿着《VOGUE》杂志上知名设计师同款衣服的美人戴着遮住半脸的大墨镜扬起裙角引来路人的侧目。

蜂糖色的领带配上那头金光灿灿的黄发，蔚蓝色的瞳如一片汪洋的大海，脚下驾驭着的犀牛纹皮鞋被擦的锃亮反出光来，配上那条银灰色的西装裤与胸前的小型拉面徽章。年轻且成熟，是带土对他的第一印象。

“自我介绍一下，我叫漩涡鸣人，您叫我漩涡或者鸣人就好。很抱歉那之后耽误了您很长的时间，还望您多担待的说。”金发的青年走在前头带着带土进了电梯间，轻车熟路的按下楼层数字后将手从兜中抽出递到了对方面前不稳重的笑了笑。

“宇智波带土。”他回握住漩涡的手后从胸前的小口袋中抽出了一张明信片递了过去，“我们年纪差不太多，虽说这听上去有些不礼貌，但您叫我带土就可以。而且……如果我没记错，您当初还是同我的侄子宇智波佐助一届的吧，那么年少有为的确很值得我钦佩。”

面前的青年愣了愣，带土忙贴心的解释道：“没有特意恭维您的意思，贵司虽成立时间不长但已声名远扬是件好事，这次来不提任何的私情，纯粹是想和您成为合作伙伴，来日方长。”

电梯间中回响着轻柔的献给爱丽丝钢琴曲，鸣人收回手后盯着手心中的明信片看了两秒后放进了口袋中，吞咽了口唾沫后不经意的擦着鬓角的冷汗点头说了个“嗯”。

鸣人并非职场上毫无经验的小白，相反这两年来公司的合作一直是他在鹿丸的辅佐下亲自处理的，他工作勤奋，再加上有着父亲的名声在那儿，很多自主设计师都愿意到他手下工作。随着时日一长，多种极具个人风格的创作品便名扬于世，这让他与他的设计师都感到无比的激动与喜悦。随着合作的增多，他不得不收起爱玩的心恭敬的练习说出各种不失风度的话来，但今天在面对如此气场的男人下他却有些沉不住气来。

两人徐徐走进了会议室，鞋跟踩上地毯几乎发不出响声，鸣人身后跟着位扎着头发的细眉男人，而带土却只有孤军一人。他拉开门把手让宇智波先一步走进坐下自己才跟在身后坐去了对方的对面。

“带土先生，听说您做事很有讲究，来时一定看过许多关于我们的资料了的说，不过我们和宇智波比起来却是有些不如人，但我相信我们如果能够合作成功定对双方都有好处。”

鸣人说着对鹿丸指了指桌上空了的玻璃杯不言而喻。

“讲究说不上，只是一位很得力的下手推荐的，他将您的公司说的如此有才，我倒是诚心想来见见您了。来的匆忙，查找的资料也是千篇一律只有相同的文案，相比之下贵司的保密工作做的比我们好多了，您有有什么好的作品或者设计师愿意展示展示吗？”

鸣人将放在膝上的手搭向了两侧的沙发扶手，从包中拿出手机后边敲打着边说了句“稍等”。带土以为他正忙着应付别的琐事，但不过两分钟后，他所请来的设计师便站在了门前。

“小……小琳？”

“带土？”

带土在看到来人时立刻起身走了过去给了对方一个拥抱，琳也轻笑着拥着他说道：“好久不见你了，真没想到董事这次的合作伙伴居然是你。”

鸣人起身看着眼前的一幕略显欣慰：“你们认识？”

“嗯，带土是我以前在莫斯科的朋友。”琳说完又看向了比她高上好多的男人恬笑着，“你的意大利语还是那么让人无奈。”

带土松了她坐回原位又恢复了严肃正经的态度。琳也配合着将带上楼来的成品展示在了他面前，不得不说，她的这位竹马这些来长得格外俊秀，小时候圆嘟嘟的脸蛋变得分外有棱角，除却那双漂亮的杏瞳和那头黑发不再多有变化外其他只能隐约看出有点当年的影子。他翘起腿露出西装裤与亮面皮鞋间的那段被黑袜包裹住的肌肤让人目不转睛，修长的指节拨动着纸页的动作也无比优雅，半脸的伤疤是前几年在军营里烙下的，但她觉得这为他平添了几分成熟，一眼看上去显得阴鸷极了，但笑起来时却有着一副爽朗的温柔。

毕竟是来工作，带土尊重着尽量和鸣人聊着合同上的内容，很多不能正确表达的意思也有琳在一旁做着翻译协助着。很快，合同签约便已是板上钉钉的事，带土出了公司高兴的邀请着琳共进午餐，但琳却摆手有些脸红的说道：“我也很想和老朋友叙一叙，但家里已经有人做好饭菜等我回家了，晚上吧，如果你不是很忙那我可以先买菜去亲自做上一顿，只要你不嫌弃。”

“怎么会，你的厨艺那么好，我还只会吃时你就已经会做红菜汤了，你来这边以后一定也不赖吧。”带土在看向她手指上的戒指后保持着不会让人误会的距离笑着说：“我下午要乘车去一趟皮蒂利亚诺，那边也有斑之前没处理好的公务，可能回来时已经天黑了，但如果你愿意的话就在市中心那家很有名气的民宿——Bacia te，二楼206房间。绝就在门口，你和他说说就能进去，一楼厨房是公用的。”带土如要出远门的家长思考着还有什么遗漏的点，旋即抬眼继续说着：“别去阳台，除了那儿哪都可以。”

琳不悦的噘嘴看了看他：“我知道啦，这是我的号码，如果路上遇到了堵塞记得及时告诉我，我八点钟之前要回去的。”

带土接过她的明信片及时存了后装了起来，拥抱着做了道别后便上了车去往下一站。

傍晚18点。

琳提着两筐菜敲敲门进了带土说的那间民宿后礼貌的和女主人打完招呼后便进了厨房将新鲜的蔬菜放在了料理台上后踩着粗跟的高跟鞋上了楼去。绝一眼便认出了她给她让行，琳进屋坐在了桌前倒了杯水休息着。

天色渐暗，天边如火烧般泛着红艳的霞光，带土不让她去阳台，她便只能站在靠近阳台的室内隔着一层玻璃欣赏着天外的风景。忽然，水池中发出的声响让她忍不住想去打开了门去一探究竟。她轻轻的走着，在靠近水池时，一条银发的人鱼转身看向了她。

“你……”

琳吓得后退了几步，转而想起带土说的话来暗自后悔着进退不得。

卡卡西打量着眼前棕发的女人，在终于想起那段距今悠久的记忆后舒缓了紧绷起的心弦，缓缓游了过去温柔的看着她。

琳透过指缝悄悄看着它，在看到对方露出的神情后也放松了下来小心翼翼的走了上去，蹲下身子与人鱼平视着。

“你是……一条人鱼吗？”

卡卡西点点头。

“但人鱼不都是生活在大海里的吗？你是被带土给抓回来的？”

卡卡西颦眉看着她，点点头后又摇摇头，似乎是觉得有些难以表达清楚的用手指在地面上笔画着。

琳看了半天也没看懂，索性换了个问题继续问道：“带土……他打算把你卖给别人吗？”

人鱼愣了愣，随即是一副不明所以的表情。

琳见状也不再多和它进行交流，下楼去准备着晚宴。她本来想的便是做一顿能够让民宿中的人们都吃饱的饭菜，所以即使带土有所耽误来迟了也只需热一热便能吃。

有着人们的帮助琳几乎只花了一个半小时便做出了一桌的菜，这其中琳也发现来的人大多是情侣或是新婚夫妻，她想起带土一脸无谓的对她说起民宿的名称时忍不住低低的笑了。

入住的有14个人左右，来自世界各国的人们因着对这座城市的向往而纷至沓来，罗马几乎是她的第二个家，琳为此感到由衷的自豪。吃过晚饭后时间已迫近夜晚八点整，琳匆匆道别后将带土的饭菜放进了保温盒拿进了房间后出门捎了辆的士扬长而去。

理性来说她的丈夫是不在乎这些琐事的，尽管两人刚新婚不久，但男人待她不输给任何人，而她自己也很能分清朋友与爱人之间的差距。

她坐在汽车的后座上沿街亮起的圆球小灯与缠绕在树枝之上的发光的灯线，清风徐徐吹起她的棕发，她在想起那条人鱼时不禁望着窗外的风景出神的想着，她总觉得人鱼身上有着某种熟悉的感觉，就连几分钟前她再次走进房间时它也依旧放松着警惕看自己。

琳摇摇头不再去想这些不切实际的事，转而拿出手机自顾的玩了起来。

也许这种年纪的中年人都有某种特别的爱好。带土坐在棕发男人身旁不由的想道。

他原以为斑谈砸的生意是技术上的不到位，自己可能要大费周章去啃下这块硬骨头，但没想到对方不是不愿谈合作而是一定要陪着他去看一下午的表演才愿意提笔签字。而斑是肯定做不到这一点的。

舞台上播放着舒缓的小调，大蚌壳中躺着位穿着黑色胸罩的金发美人那双长腿被塞进了有些不合身的同为黑色的鱼尾中，她动作身子时两条腿的曲线若隐若现，白嫩的玉指勾着胸前的金项链玩弄的动作惹来了现场众多观众的欢呼，其中也包括着不加掩饰的污言秽语与羞辱。

男人淫笑着扭头看他又指着台上的演员说道：“水中潜藏着魔力。”

带土配合的点点头扭过头去不再去看舞台上那不堪入目的画面——因为那女人的上半身已经赤裸了。

“宇智波，别那么扫兴，我们谈合作的条件也就只有这个，不算过分。”

带土忍辱负重的将头又偏了回来，目光却仍是看向了别处。好在那位老板并未计较如此之多，带土得以勉强在这两个小时内坐到屁股发麻混了过去。

就在演员从台上谢幕带土以为自己能够顺利收尾这场闹剧时，帘幕却并没未放下，相反的，工作人员将着一个长方体水箱用着推车推了上来，带土对这真是太熟悉了。那层黑布揭开以后，一条真正的人鱼就这样出现在了他面前！

现场的尖叫一瞬间拔高快要将屋顶给掀翻，人们全数站起身来争先拥着挤着想要冲上前去占据有利地形。带土不动声色的坐在原位看着眼前的景象心中一阵悲痛，在扭头看到男人气定神闲的坐在原位时也不觉得太过意外，想必他早已对这样的画面习以为常。

“我说的不是魔力，懂吗？”

带土闻言看着他等候着下半句话。

“谁会相信那些人鱼身上有魔力，只不过是人类的好奇、那点不值一提的性欲与新鲜感。人鱼除了那条尾巴没再特别的，剥开鳞片后更是最普通的人类。这可不是希腊神话故事，我只是在就事论事，你明白我的意思，宇智波。”

“当然，不过是您一定要带来我看这场‘表演’的。既然如此那我便开门见山坦白了说，我能理解您有这些奇怪的癖好，但您却圣贤的说出这番大道理把自己粉饰为一个局外人，这和一位偷盗后去捧读《圣经》的小偷有什么区别？恕我直言，我现在不是太想与贵司合作，先告辞了。”

带土说完便提脚扬长而去，而男人也没再追上来。

他总觉得这在意料之中，又在预测之外。不好的感觉从脚底一直漫向了他的全身。

回到家后已经是二十一点的事。他的人鱼睡得很早，桌上那份饭菜也有些凉了，带土就着热汤吃着才感到一阵温暖与饱腹感。他辗转反侧彻夜难眠，男人的话一直重复着在他脑海里播放，连带着那一幅幅令人作呕的淫靡画面，他甚至想冲进厕所吐出来。但他只是去了阳台，垂下视线揉着那头银发极轻的吻上了对方的眉尾后才累得有些缱绻的困意。

转眼带土的意大利之旅便只剩下了一个半月。他的人鱼每天好吃好住的都胖了些，而自己每天却是累的回到房间倒头就睡。

两人的关系在开始接吻以后直线上升，其实他并不讨厌去吻他，只是每次想起几星期前发生的事便忍不住泛起恶心想要推开卡卡西中断两人间的吻，但他确实做不到。因为他打从心里觉得卡卡西和那些粗制滥造的简直不能够相提并论，他有自己的选择，自己的个性，所以才如此迅速的在自己心中占有一席之地。

至今为止，带土也没告诉他自己将会在四个半月后在拍卖会上出售他的事。

卡卡西每天的生活只有睡觉和看书，也许听起来很荒谬，但他试着伸手去够到带土放到秋千上的那本《百日谈》翻看了两页后意外的发现自己居然能够一字不差的看懂。

今天本该是个天晴的日子，但从凌晨时起天空便开始下雨，忽大忽小没个定数。卡卡西沉在水下听着雨水滴落到水面的声音莫名的心急，爬上岸后尾巴击打着水面一下又一下的扬起水花，他说不上来哪里不对，但就是心慌到了有些紧张的境界。

带土按照惯例来看他时他也抗拒着想要告诉对方什么却又无从说起，而男人也只当他是在闹什么小别扭而没多在乎。

直到六个小时以后，意外发生了。

带土接到绝的电话时正是下午两点，天气闷热到行人都撑起了遮阳伞戴上了墨镜。他的后背冷汗直流，拿在手中的文件仿佛糊成了一团浆糊根本看不进去，在感受到口袋中手机的震动时他如一片干涸张裂的土地终于得到了甘霖的浇灌，不带犹豫的，他接通了电话后便大步流星走出了会议室跑到了车旁不作歇息的直往市中心去。

交通严重堵塞，他等了六个红绿灯才过了一个路口，过了半小时后他无可耐烦的将车给从驾驶通道行驶到了路旁的停车位停下，自己跑着解决完剩下的路程。

这对他根本不成问题，早些年他一天的训练量远是这的二至三倍。

越是靠近市中心，大街上便越是混乱，警车鸣笛的声音远远传来，人们几乎是尖叫着四处逃窜，地面上散落着的钱包与遮阳伞碍手碍脚的把带土给绊了一跤，他很快站起来扒开人群向着燃起灰烟的屋子飞速拔步。

“带土！”

他听到绝的叫喊后迅速侧头顺带躲开了向他射来的子弹，那把小巧的手枪在天空中旋转着被他一个跃起接过后在地上翻滚了几圈躲到了绝所在的屏障后。

“这他妈是什么情况！”带土怒不可遏的边吼着将自己的声音盖过警笛声边扣下扳机朝着逼进自己的人开枪，鸟雀的嘶鸣简直不绝于耳，带土被震得耳朵发疼，耳膜都快炸裂开来。

“一群有计划的人，目标是你的人鱼。”

谈话间，一枚催泪弹猛然抛出优美的弧线落到带土脚边，绝甚至还没看清那是个什么形状的物体带土便推着他往一旁去！但来不及了，落地的瞬间，一股白烟飘散着将他们的小角落给全数灌满，只不过三秒带土便感到鼻尖酸涩眼睛疼痛到无法张开。

“操你妈！呛死了。”带土边捂住口鼻边哽咽的说着，浑身都有着想打喷嚏打不出来的难受感。对方动作如此之快一定是想早点结束，带土忍不住擦着眼泪张口问道：“那群警察做什么吃的！他们没带枪的吗？”

“嗯……事实上他们的枪比我们的更劣质。”

带土一脚踢去了墙上骂道：“操！”

“他怎么样？你现在探头看看，我快难受死了。”

绝听令探出了头去，一瞬之间如雨点般向他击来的子弹伴着嗒嗒声全数打在了墙壁上，绝相信如果自己再晚上一秒，自己此刻早已成为马蜂窝了！

这般射速根本没有能够突出重围的机会，带土揉着湿润泛红的眼角终于缓解过些，但很快他便凭着自己多年的经验认出了对方冲锋枪的型号，那砸向地面的子弹发出的响声简直是在无声的挑衅着对方告诉他自己的子弹毫不在怕的。

带土咂舌听着身后暴风雨般狂躁的射击声抹了把汗后对绝使了个眼色，就在对方停止射击装备弹匣时带土猛的将手中的手枪扣下扳机扔了出去吸引着注意力，绝则趁此机会拿出身上的手枪瞄准了男人的胸膛摁下了扳机，顷刻之间，子弹飞出了枪管直接在对方身后爆出一蓬血雨。

这是一场用命画押的赌博，赌对手会不会在这短短的几秒内射击上那把手枪而他们有上空窗期来抓住反手的机会。当子弹在枪身上擦出金色的火光发出接连不断的打击声时，那是在昭告两人——他们赢了。

干掉两把最为致命的冲锋枪后绝与带土很快杀出一条血路来。带土捡起掉落外地的冲锋枪也不顾枪身上肮脏的血液便把着枪托握在了手中转出小巷子冲到了屋前。

木门紧锁，带土侧身贴着墙壁将冲锋枪枪口抵到门上缓缓移动着，不过半秒，他便如疯了一般扣着扳机贴门扫射，子弹掉落在地顺着楼梯一路滚落到下水道中，木门抽搐着被彻底打穿，带土猛的用手肘撞开后入目的便是横尸遍野的穿着警服的人，血液明显不像刚才误伤的，弥散在空气中让人想要呕吐。

陆续不断的有新的警车鸣笛的响声交错着传来，带土打了个手势让绝跟随着他一同上楼去。寂静、空洞，就在这一瞬间，门后突然蹿出一道人影将冰冷的枪口抵上了带土的后背。绝回头时猛然看到这一幕便惯性使然的举起枪冲了上去抵上了对方的额头。三人僵持着，来人莫名其妙说道：“宇智波，我们又见面了。”

这声音熟悉到了带土根本不用回头便能知道他是谁！带土勾唇冷笑着，目光在看向绝时却是在和身后的男人说话。

“Bristow，没必要对我使这种阴招。”

男人啧啧叹着气顶了顶那把握在手中的手枪，用力到了把带土都往前几步的程度。

“识相就叫你的手下把枪放下。”

带土递了个眼神过去，绝当即略显犹豫的收回了手看着他。

Bristow指了指墙侧，绝立刻站了过去将枪给扔在了地上。

“你不是和我装清高吗？自己养着这样一条人鱼给我装不感兴趣是吧？”他握住那把枪发力边走边往前顶，“是吧？是不是？”

带土一声不吭，任由那把枪顶在他的后背随时准备开火。

“我让你看看你自己到底有多清高。”

男人说着一脚踹开了房门后将他逼到了那个熟悉的阳台处，他简直无法直视……满地的血污，被染红的白手套，钳子与镊子，盘子中那闪着银光的鳞片。他的人鱼正虚弱的被束缚住了双手任由别人褪去鳞片做着无谓的挣扎，他甚至能看到他唇瓣上干涸的血迹与脸颊上的泪痕。

当那双红黑的异瞳看向自己时，带土终于不再装怂的忍不可忍转身横踢一脚将那把阻碍他发挥的手枪彻底扔了出去大声叫着绝的名字顺带擒拿住他狠狠的将眼前男人的头摁在地上死命揍着。

听到喊叫声的绝立刻捡起地上的枪支奔走进房间内，早已上膛的枪毫不犹豫的对准地上蛆虫的脑袋猛然开枪，血花迸溅着染上了带土的脸颊。

还不等收到带土对他竖起的中指，忽然！身后传来步枪嚎叫的声音，带土忙贴地卧倒一把将桌上的花瓶给扔了过去，火热的子弹迅速击破花瓶炸出水液与那朵朵枯萎的玫瑰花，他只觉得身子轻忽，如果不是那个花瓶自己的头盖骨早已被子弹的冲力给掀翻了。

“妈的！把枪给我！”

他踉跄的起身扶着男人的尸体替自己扛着枪林弹雨，直到那具尸体糜烂的血肉再也扛不住时带土终于重握回了枪把不带喘息的连开三枪，枪枪正中眉心后粗喘着右臂抽搐着靠向了墙壁走神。

绝看向他腹部与大腿上的血污翻箱倒柜的拿出了绷带与酒精递了过去，带土白了他一眼无力的踢着他：“你瞎了，这不是我的血。”

说完，带土还特意伸出两指擦了上去抬起来将血迹展示在绝面前。

“快去看他，我先缓缓。”

绿发男人邪魅的笑着：“你还是那么担心它。”

绝耸肩摊手进了阳台蹲下身子解开了绑在手腕处的麻绳，踢开脚边的几具尸体将卡卡西给抱了起来后缓缓向坐在地上的带土走去。

四周凌乱不堪、狼藉遍地，背着光的绝散着强大的气场，当他单膝跪地将卡卡西送到自己怀里时，带土竟忍不住拍着他的肩叹了口气。

人鱼顺着绝的手臂滑到了带土怀中，两人沉默着不再言语，绝恰到好处的去了楼下给警察交待案情，而带土则坐在了原地抱着卡卡西静静看着他闪动的睫毛，手指尽量避免触碰到没有鳞片遮盖的嫩肉处。他不再叫人鱼的名字，只是听着他的呼吸声都让自己感到无比满足，难掩眼中的哀恸，带土抱紧了怀中冰凉的躯体起身将他放在了床榻上，自己起身去浴室里接了满满一大缸水后又抱着他躺了进去。

警察上来检查现场时带土对答如流，丝毫没有一丝慌乱，头脑冷静到了比一位职业杀手还高深。关上了门，他将人鱼的身子侧躺着为他进行着消毒处理，卡卡西皱起了眉头甩动着鱼尾带出水花来，显然他看起来痛苦极了。

带土已经没再用力，仅仅是沾了酒精的棉花触上去人鱼都会做出巨大的反应，浑身颤抖的在浴池中想要蜷缩成一团，唇瓣哆嗦着不知道想要开口说出什么，但带土有十足的把握那是自己的名字。

也许他该试着去赌博，他又下对注了。

他抱起人鱼的身躯去亲吻他细瘦的肋骨，跳动的心脏，窄瘦的腰肢，逐渐平坦的小腹，最后吻上他缺失鳞片的部位。酒精味在他舌腔里炸开，它苦的发辣，逼得带土不得不停止动作终于明白卡卡西为什么一直那么痛苦。

那块肌肤红肿的如被放在锅中煮的半生不熟的肉，但却格外的光滑细腻，白的能发光似的。带土几乎能想象出他双腿的模样了，那一定是修长的、奶白、匀称的，连女人见了都羡慕不已的一双腿，而那只能是他自己一个人的，甚至连看也只能他一个人看。

“卡卡西。”带土勾唇轻笑着吻上了他的嘴角，“我感觉我现在变得怪怪的。”

04.改变

他的全身如被红酒浇淋的玫瑰，蒸出的薄汗与嘴角滴下的津液都让他如深陷在一场情事中无法自拔。带土看着眼前的景象怔在了原地，同时身下被弹性布料包裹住的阴茎也忍不住的抬头支起了帐篷。人鱼小腹向下的鳞片向两侧打开，挺立起的嫩粉色阴茎与未被侵犯过的正张合着的生殖腔都展露在了他面前。

“带土……”

那双白嫩修长的手臂如毒蛇般缠上他的脖颈，湿润的嘴唇贴上了他的喉结蠕着，粗长的鱼尾缠住了他的腿近乎是讨好的凑了上来。卡卡西感到呼吸都有些困难，全身热的只要贴着带土凉凉的皮肤散热，他的身上有自己熟悉的气味，那双唇上的香烟味也让他在吻上时便难以离开。

带土在感受到那向外渗出黏液的小口隔着一层布料蹭上自己时浑身一阵酥麻从胯间直窜往全身，启唇如一座压抑已久的火山吻上了怀中的人鱼。涎水顺着被亲吮到红肿的唇瓣相交处向下滴落扯出丝线，他的肌肤如火焰一般炽热，相拥的两人几乎快要完全融化在水池中。

那头银发垂下遮盖住了卡卡西的视线，但他还是不管不顾的发力环抱上来毫无技巧的吮吸着带土绷直的舌尖，自从知道在咬上舌面后对方会退出去他便一直收着小心点不再那么做，但此刻带土却纵容着那血腥味在口腔中蔓延着也不肯松开他。带土反客为主的吻了上去将人鱼抵在了池壁上，浸泡在水中的裤子贴着他的皮肤带来的束缚感难受极了，他挺身去蹭着那处红腻娇软的长缝，有些急躁的想将皮带解开把熟热的龟头所送进去。

卡卡西战栗着回吻着他，身体乏力的想向后倾倒却被带土扶着如小羊吃食母亲的乳头般拱蹭着。人鱼实在喘不上气了，一双手在带土的后背又抓又挠的发泄着，带土抽离那双水润的唇后睁眼看着眼前面色潮红的人鱼，唾液正从他的唇角流下，银发渗出了一层薄汗染的他更具了几分风韵。带土看的只觉得口干舌燥，小腹聚了团火般的难受，三两下将那条皮带解开扔去一旁后来褪下了黑裤隔着一层底裤又去蹭他。

“带土…唔……”

卡卡西念着唯一会的一个名字，舔着唇瓣手指曲起勾向了底裤的边角扯远又弹回去，染上情欲的双眸直勾勾的看向了他，方才唇腔中的一阵扫荡让他尚未尽兴，只激得身下隐秘的小口越发的瘙痒难耐。他不止一次的看着带土上身蜜色的肌群与小臂上的肌肉线条发呆，此刻这也如毒药般让他抗拒不了，堆积的欲望一瞬之间便决堤着涌出来渴求着对方的填补。

“我没有润滑剂…会伤到你吗？”虽知这有些煞风景，但带土还是及时收了手看向脸色有些苍白的卡卡西问道。

卡卡西摇着头有些心急地牵住他的手相扣着带到了自己阴茎下的小缝处，力道没把握好，带土当即就将一根带有厚茧的手指给送了进去。

“啊、嗯……”

人鱼仰头氤氲着泪水看他，手指被滚烫的壁肉包裹住不留一丝空隙，层层叠叠的软肉蜂拥着吻上来紧致到了难以动弹。带土吻着他的耳侧轻声安慰着试图让他放松下身子方便自己动作，但人鱼却在他的唇舌吻上耳尖时猝不及防搅的更紧，瞪大了眼毫无防备的射了出来。

水面上浮起清透到几乎看不出的浊液，卡卡西羞红了脸想去挡住自己的面庞却又被带土给揽进了怀中吻上了那双细眉的眉尾，他从来没有过这样的体验，射精时的感觉如全身都紧绷到了极点后将欲望全数从那处他难以启齿的部位射出来，他多害怕带土会觉得这样子的自己是个怪物，简直到了撒手就想跑的境地。

大股的黏液从生殖腔深处涌来，带土趁机搅动着手指迅速开拓出一小片空地将另一根手指也塞进来，鼻息间喷洒在耳垂上的温热气息让他的人鱼颤抖着越发难耐的动着身子，汗珠顺着银发鬓角流下后被他甘之如饴的舔去，他能看出卡卡西几乎快被他的一系列动作给逼疯，脸色涨得通红却难抵身下收缩着吞吃他手指的动作。

“好棒……”带土舔着唇吻上了他的颈侧啄着烙下鲜红的印记，同时手下也继续在那处处女地开垦着。鼻尖渗出的薄汗在他舔着人鱼的脖颈时蹭上了对方的下颚，他简直控制不住的压沉嗓音道:“你简直就是……大海给我的宝藏。”

卡卡西闻言瞪了男人一眼却又忍不住挺动起腰身来将生殖腔送到了他胯间高高挺起的肉刃上，手指曲起勾住底裤的边角向下拉拽着，两瓣尾鳍磨过对方的腿窝做出求欢的动作来。带土很明显的沉不住气握住了对方瘦削的下颚吻了上去，同时在对方将他的底裤褪下一半后便迫不及待的发力蹭上了那处渴求着他的小缝。

卡卡西一手撑在岸上一手忙脱着带土身上的衣物，随着身下插入手指数量的增多与深度的加进，他越发感到情迷意乱难以去思考如何进行下一步动作。带土的手臂一手抱住了人鱼的细腰一手伸出手指来模仿着交媾的动作在生殖腔内抠挖抽插着，卡卡西满面的红潮与那淡淡的花香气都在告诉着他这幅身子正在他眼前，并且被他的手指玩弄的露出这般表情来。

“卡卡西，你太紧了。”

带土擦了把额上的汗勉强动了动插在生殖腔中的三根手指，全数抽出后还未等柔软肿胀的腔口恢复到原有的状态便又急急插了进去翻天覆地的搅动着。

“啊啊！——带土……唔嗯…”

卡卡西忍不住扭动着身子最后又抱上了宇智波，射过的阴茎此时也在对方的撩拨有了起身之意。带土脱下那条挂在腿间许久的底裤后将一直在肉道中出出进进的手指给抽出后直接换上了阴茎缓缓插了进去。肉壁缠住湿热的龟头一点一点被撑开，带土紧张到仿佛能听到卡卡西喉间小声的呜咽，他对这处的满意度简直不亚于先前的任何一次性爱经历。

卡卡西浑身痉挛着连那条银灰色的长尾也给绷的笔直，红润的眼角比生殖腔内都要湿上几分，身体泛着潮红连小臂也开始发颤。带土真是爱惨了这样子的他，抓住对方的小臂狠狠挺动着将剩余的柱身全数插入进去时，人鱼哭嚎着抱住他的脖颈寻求安全感，湿嫩的生殖腔泄出了更多浊液来加快带土能在里边动作的速度。

“唔唔……带土！…”

带土恶劣的笑着在紧缩着的私密处强行进出着，那处湿润的仿佛快将带土的阴茎给淹没，撑开的巨口周围的肌肤都泛着可口的深红色，他能清楚的感受到卡卡西正缠紧了他的阴茎试图榨取出精液来，但很快便被自己毫无章法的顶弄给操的找不着节奏只能晃动着纤细的腰身送进男人手中，自顾自的小声轻哼着。

“我们上去好不好？等你觉得难受我一定会第一时间带你下来。”带土边吻着他的软唇边说着，他知道卡卡西根本拒绝不了这个，所以他大获全胜。

阴茎从被撑大的穴口抽出时带出的淫液全数被冲散在了水中，生殖腔的腔口还意犹未尽的保持着先前带土龟头插入的大小，人鱼躺在岸上撑着身子将春色全数展示在了他面前，带土几乎是上了岸便直直挺身将阴茎送进了那个小口中。卡卡西软绵绵的叫着他的名字，手指在那丛黑发中如小鹿般灵巧的穿梭着，小腹处又酸又涨的感觉时时刻刻在提醒着他男人正与他的身体进行着负距离接触，而且越来越深，越来越大，他甚至能在自己的小腹上看到带土那浅浅的轮廓。

“带土……带土……呀、嗯……”

身下雏子的叫床声无疑是对一个成熟男人最好的勾引，带土头皮发麻的把住两侧的臀鳍边顶边揉，龟头顶撞着柔软的内壁逼得卡卡西哭的眼泪都快干了，粗长的肉刃不知疲倦的带出被操到烂红的软肉，随之而来的越发激烈的顶撞。卡卡西被他的大力动作干到两眼翻白，连嗓子都哑到了说不出话来，交合处的液体全数留在了他的鱼尾上，随着带土睾丸的撞击而飞溅着打出白沫来。

他的手臂仿佛不盈一握，稍稍用力便会将那手踝给伤得通红，但此刻那双手却被带土给按在了头顶无法动弹，无视过那银睫上挂着的水珠，带土边将大掌抚上了人鱼那乳玉似的滑嫩水肌边不紧不慢挺动着欣赏着卡卡西是如何一步一步沦陷在他的情欲中的。

他对他的人鱼再熟悉不过，只要试着去吻他他便从不会拒绝你，亲亲耳朵就浑身发麻的想要缠上来抱紧你，如果边伸舌舔着下颚边用手去揉那条欢迎他的小缝他便会忍不住的硬起，从生殖腔内泄出水来。

卡卡西浑身都显出了与平时寡淡天性不符的虾红色，连带着胸前那两粒小巧的乳头都红肿挺立起来。带土咽了口唾沫将虎口蹭上了白嫩乳肉上的红蕊，卡卡西当即一个激灵颤抖着将才勃起的阴茎又射到了偃旗息鼓的状态。

“很舒服吗？”

带土边问着便换做了手指上前玩弄拨动着那柔软的乳头，磨平的指甲横划着惹来卡卡西一次又一次的咬紧下唇发出浑浊的鼻音来。

“带土……”

他能说只有自己的名字和几句喘息，但带土还是能凭借着他的面部表情来辨别些。男人俯下了身子伸出猩红的舌尖来舔上那朵娇嫩的乳花，舌根至舌面全数毫无保留的将舌苔按揉着那处一片水红的乳肉，温热的口腔含吮着那粒小巧的乳珠，齿列衔着敏感胀大的乳尖拉扯厮磨着快要渗出血珠。

卡卡西觉得自己仿佛快死了，被热死的，也是被带土操死的。浑身的欲火在未能彻底发泄前烧灼着他自己，而此刻带土火上浇油顶进来后次次都避开那个让他心痒难耐的点，如嘬乳般含吮着他的前胸让他忍不住挺起腰肢去喂得更深，他简直控制不住的想要渴求更多，想要另一边也得到同等的爱抚。带土哪能不知道他的小心思，松口喘息片刻后又将舌面贴在了另一边乳肉上打着乳头画圈，娇嫩的小花被他滋润的泛出水光，同时胯下毫无暂停的势头，凿开红嫩的软肉后便向里钻着冲去。

“唔……带土……嗯、啊……”

卡卡西忍不住拔高了尾音呻吟着，带土随即目色一沉对着那致命的软肉次次精准剧烈的撞上去后进行着漫长的碾磨，胀大一圈的红蕊也被他含在嘴中又吸又咬大力吸食着。人鱼眼前一片白茫，蚀骨的快感让清透的泪水弄湿了他的脸颊，他毫无征兆的夹紧了带土插在他体内的阴茎抽搐着再次喷出了大股水液浇淋上了龟头。

一阵舒服到了极致的快感，带土将粗长壮硕的肉刃再次塞到了最深处，把着卡卡西的腰睾丸抵在了腔口处打着旋搅弄着。人鱼如一把月白的弓，带土边吮吸着那惹眼的乳尖边将那喷出淋漓汁水的软腔干到一阵又一阵的痉挛抽搐喷出水来。

卡卡西浑身无力的躺倒在了冰凉的地上，鬓角的银发被汗湿着贴着耳鬓，一双无神的鱼眼也因情动而显得越发水润柔和，被操软的生殖腔只知道软软的吸着侵犯着他的男人，不知餍足的喷出水流来激励着对方操干的越深，五脏六腑都快被顶撞的从身体中出来。带土舔了舔流到嘴角的汗珠，松开了桎梏住对方的手发力咬上了红艳的乳头刺激的卡卡西忍不住惊声尖叫后肉身大刀阔斧的在生殖腔内快速挺动着。

“卡卡西，卡卡西……”

男人粗喘着把住他的腰身边沉腰边叫着对方的名字，阴茎在娇嫩的腔室内做着最后的抽插，每一次都顶到最深处的软肉上又全数抽出不给肉道一丝挽留的机会。卡卡西忽而的瞪大了眼哽咽着咳嗽了起来，指甲狠狠嵌进了皮肉中掐出血，汗水浸湿了他的后背与脸颊，眼前一片失焦只剩下带土凑近他耳旁说出的话，他难耐的伸长了脖颈头后仰着吐出舌尖将脆弱的区域全数暴露在了男人面前，他甚至觉得自己快要喘不上气当场毙命于此。

带土蛮横的吻上他咬在下唇上的尖牙，柱身埋在了最深处痉挛着在最后时刻抽了出来射在了人鱼的小腹上。卡卡西失神的躺在地上大喘着气，红肿的生殖腔还大张着口尚未晃过神来，鲜红的嫩肉泛着水光翕张着，如若不是他自己强行别开了头恐怕又要控制不住出笼的欲望。

这真是糟透了……

距离这场荒唐的性爱已经过去了一周、或是两周？带土记不太清了。枪乱事件过去一周后两人便离开了原先的住所来到了现在的街边旅馆，虽说环境不比原先的屋子，但至少也算有了个住处能让卡卡西安顿下来修养伤口。人鱼的自愈能力很强，这远在他的知识盲区，卡卡西只花了不到了五天的时间便将被鳞片下的皮肤给养的白白嫩嫩毫无伤痕，但鳞片再未长出来过。

带土曾自责自己那天早晨没把他的异常当作回事，但卡卡西却一点没有怪他的意思。于是，在启程返往莫斯科的前一天，他毫不犹豫的跳进了对方的温柔陷阱。

人鱼的发情期真可谓好好的折磨了他一番，生殖腔这个名词光是听上去就让他忍不住脸红。带土该承认，他虽早已脱离了处男的行列但很多方面的表现比处男还要青涩上不少。比如他先前不会现在却会的：他在看到卡卡西在水池里玩着充气的秋刀鱼玩具时忍不住的脸红，或者在卡卡西坐上岸后仰头由水珠滴落到地上挺胸露出那两枚红蕊时想要吞咽唾沫，更普通的卡卡西好奇的摸着他的胸肌或是背肌时他也会不由自主产生些不该的联想……

十一月的莫斯科早已天寒地冻，天空中飘下的朵朵雪花不及时清扫便很容易造成交通事故，黑白双色的铲雪机正将如地毯似的白雪给铲起，扬起的雪风宛若又一场小型降雪的到来。昏黄的灯光与在风中摇摆的白蓝红三色国旗，亮眼的白色车灯与穿着黑色羽绒服戴着毡帽的中年人，是这的夜晚最常见的光景。

辛勤工作了一天的宇智波今天也没忘记照常去健身打卡，屋外虽冷，但健身房里却格外的火热，可他今天只能呆上半个小时便要回家去。

举哑铃、引体向上、跑步机，这都是他常光顾的项目。正当带土脱下外套放在一旁，戴着蓝牙耳机边跑边听歌时斑的电话突然插了进来打断了这美妙的乐曲，他不得不接通了将跑步机的速度降了下来。

“有事？现在都晚上九点了不应该是你最忙碌的时候吗？”

斑听着屏幕那边传来了喘气声与吞咽唾沫的声音，戏谑的开着玩笑：“我怎么会有你忙，你在忙着做爱？”

“你确实没我忙，你就该现在就滚回呼……你的工作岗位。我和谁做？你能不能别整天口说无凭。”

“我只是说说，你怎么动那么大火气。”斑伸出手来凑近火炉烤着，整个人都倚在了柱间的肩上靠着。“我只是想来问问，你小子是不是做事不检点露尾巴了。”

带土尽量小着声音不去打扰到别人：“我怎么了？你能不能说话讲重点。”

“最近我的电话都快被打爆了你知不知道，而且打电话来的都拐弯抹角冲着你的人鱼来的。”

“那你怎么说？别告诉我你已经给他找好准备提前送过去了。”

斑任由那头如炸毛似的黑发被男人揉乱，心情有些平淡的挑眉说道：“找下家不是你三个月前就想的事了吗？不过你放心，我不是那么不守信用的人，你不在乎它我还指望着它赚钱呢，所以我现在手机的黑名单里的电话都快比联系人多了。所以我是想告诉你，他们可能很快便会找上你了。听绝说那条人鱼甚至都不知道你想要把它卖了这件事是吧？你做事可真绝，难怪他愿意这么亲近你。”

“你再说一次谁要卖了他？你把刀架在我脖子上我都说不出这种话来，怎么到了你嘴里我就成了与你同路的一丘之貉了。”带土有些气愤的关了跑步机拿起一旁的外套推开玻璃门便走向车内。“什么叫我没有告诉他就是我做事绝，难道你要我对他说‘我要过多久多久把你卖了，请你做好准备’这样的话？他知道了怎么样，不知道又怎么样，他被你抓上岸就没有真正自由的那一天！”

黑色的敞篷车被他把着方向盘踩着油门如同离弦的箭般冲了出去，一路上他险些打滑将车头撞上路灯杆，但好在汽车强大的制动能力不至于让他发生这类事故。他无来由的生气，就像斑在港口那夜第一次带那条人鱼出现在自己面前时一般，他左思右想也不明白原本只是初次和对方相见为什么一种强大似磁铁的吸力狠狠的将他扯到了卡卡西身边，不留缝隙的满脑子只剩下他。

车顶的白雪冻住了只能次日再来处理，带土将车停进了车库后意外的发现客厅里居然就坐着方才和他通话的斑，一旁则是他的那位董事兼模特男友。两人相视着打了个照面柱间自然的便想离开火炉旁出去抽根烟等，但斑却一把扯住了他语气平淡的说：“你听了也没什么，反正不是什么大不了的事。”

柱间无奈的看了看带土，在收到对方同意的眼神后只好又坐回了原位露出副庄重的神情来面着炉火抽烟。

“刚才我去看了你的人鱼一眼，不得不说你们这次去意大利还真是有够折腾，原本他左眼上的那条疤和那颗缺了的牙齿就已经对价格大打折扣了，现在你还让他少几块鳞片算什么回事。”

带土一个头两个大，卡卡西对他摇头表达“不是你的错”事他都没那么冤屈，千夫所指，说的可能就是他现在的境地。

“怪我怪我，怪我没本事把你谈砸的生意给拉拢回来，怪我一天只知道工作，怪我没及时回来保护他，怪我他妈去意大利！你当初口口声声说着什么‘我们的人鱼’你现在想起来都会笑吧？你照顾过他？哦我忘了，你是有家室的人，你还忙着去度假，所以要把我当成个工具人锁在这位置上把他养大最后给你赚钱，是吧？”带土边说着边气的身子发颤，他敢发誓自己险些命丧黄泉时心率都没如此之高，他甚至敢许忤着千手家的董事不肯退让半步。白色尖领衬衫前的那条深蓝色领带随着他的动作轻扬着，带土拍了拍桌甩下个脸色喘了口气说完后上了楼去：“把你做白日梦的时间多拿去陪撒旦聊聊天吧，兴许他会实现你的愿望。”

在遇到卡卡西以前他和斑的关系便一直处于个不温不火的状态，如果不是两人还姓着同一个“宇智波”只怕早就掐着打了起来。他很多时候不能明白斑的做事风格，许多一蹴而就的事对方偏喜欢等着，不等到该出手的时候他眼皮都不会抬一下。遇到卡卡西以后这点脆弱的关系如找到火焰被点燃的炸药般，不是意见上的不统一便是觉得对方说的话是胡编乱造的在扯淡而大吵一架。但毕竟斑也是见过大风大浪的人，很少会真的动怒，全当在训练口舌了。带土最看不惯的还是他的自以为是与心高气傲，这点着实让他感到与他交流是个大问题，这人根本油盐不进。

他的好兴致算是被彻底打搅了，连冲澡时都仍在为着这事抱不平。不再去想斑的言论后带土转而想到的便只有卡卡西，得了，他的心情顿时又跌落了谷底。让他看着他的人鱼像个妓女或是商品一样被锁在牢笼中承受着数百双眼睛的视奸还不如让他死了算了，如果可以他还真想找个机会带着卡卡西逃出这老头子的魔爪过逍遥自在的生活。

与人鱼交欢的噬骨缠绵简直可以成为他人生中浓墨重彩的一笔，但这绝对是他秘而不宣的独家回忆之一。傻子才把这种私房事去往外说，这简直是平白无故给自己找事做。

其实带土对卡卡西的过去很感兴趣，海底是个怎样的世界？他们日常的娱乐项目又是什么呢？他在这之前有没有和别的人鱼有过类似人类交往的活动？但最平常的，他更想知道卡卡西在这世上生活了多少年，那副年轻的面庞与略偏瘦的身子都让他像个少年，但事实上他的年纪远不止是十八九岁，这点带土还是能猜到的。也许他和自己年纪差不多，只是皮肤与脸蛋都显得更为青春些。

带土打了个哈欠懒洋洋的披着浴袍湿着头发躺在了床上，起身后远处早已印上了银灰色的水痕。

这该死的色彩仿佛无时无刻不在提醒着他想起那条人鱼来，带土真是怕够了。自打那次交媾过后他每天只是走进那间屋子远远的看着卡卡西，也不靠近，也不说话，这让他心生愧疚的同时为自己刹不住车的行为感到后悔。

讲真他就不该在人鱼的发情时出现在他眼前。但他怎么能甘心看着卡卡西在水池里难受的扭动身子露出一副无助的表情来就像快杀死他一般！相较之下看着别人去对他做出亵淫之事更是不可取的，这种想法还是随着老家伙的尸体一起入地狱吧。

他裹紧身上的浴袍打了个喷嚏，为房间升起了炉火后才不急不忙的将头发擦干熟熟睡去。

次日清晨他一如既往的去看了眼卡卡西，他并没有深陷在睡梦中。而是扭过身子，垂下眼帘看向了自己泡在水中扇动的尾鳍，摇了摇头，将白皙的背部全数暴露在了阳光的照射下。他的身材很好，后背的肩胛骨如同潺潺清泉下的乳玉似的石块般凸起，中间的凹陷将骨节的大体走向勾勒出，浑身的肌肤似牛乳般光滑。

带土只拉开了条小缝便不再敞开门去见他，但人鱼却很快的看向了他的方向，那只红色的眼睛被他闭上只露出了比黑皮诺更要水亮的黑瞳。

男人在视线相对时吓得慌不择路，转身想要离开却不小心碰倒了侍女手中端着的银盘，米色长裙的女孩蹲下身子捡起银盘后欠身小心翼翼的道着歉，带土看着她被热水烫的红肿的手背叹了口气：“我没什么大碍，你先去处理一下吧，等会儿我自己照顾他，斑如果下楼看到车还在车库里就告诉他有人来接我。”

女孩点了点头看着地上的水渍和手臂上的红肿竟有些泛泪之意，但很快又憋了回去点点头奔走着离开了带土的视线。

宇智波无可奈何的推开了那扇门，听到响声的卡卡西用着余光睨了他一眼，收回了望向窗外的目光，定定的手向后撑好整以暇的看着对方，等待他走过来说出两人许久未见面的第一句话。

带土走到他身旁坐下，刚要触上对方的小臂，人鱼便挪动着臀部离远了继续自顾自的玩着，一副谁也不爱搭理的高傲模样就如在和他怄气的小孩子。

“卡卡西。”

“卡卡西？”

人鱼没开口叫他，尾鳍扇动扬起水花落到他身上后抬眼看了过去。

“这天气衣服湿了很冷的，我不太想去换衣服。”带土装出副可怜模样来看着他。

人鱼瞪着他像看劣质表演的观众撇撇嘴，但很快又动着身子挪到了带土身旁，尾巴翘起离开水池尽量不溅起水花。他懒洋洋的窝在了带土的怀里贴着他的前胸不再抬起眼帘，仿佛是暖和的睡着了。

这样柏拉图式的爱情其实也挺不错，无关于所谓的性欲，就算卡卡西一辈子也长不出腿来他也愿意每天看着那条粗长的尾巴在自己眼前晃来晃去，这真是最可爱的特征。

斑虽然有些话不好听，但至少他说对了一点——从昨晚开始便一直有人打通他的电话，就在今早也陆陆续续有人打来。他任由手机震动着发出响声，手指轻拨着那头银发置若罔闻。

卡卡西指了指他的手机提醒着对方:“带土。”

“不用管他。”

银发人鱼有些不明所以的眯眼看着他，面露疑惑。

这样的生活一直持续了一周左右，带土自然很喜欢他，每天如果公司没有很急的事要处理，他几乎都是赤着上身泡在水里和人鱼一同嬉戏。

卡卡西会在侍女进来送餐时拉住他的手潜入水底，但目的并不是杀掉对方。水面上浮出几个小泡泡，卡卡西抱着他在水中和他接吻，他知道带土不能张口，于是两人只是普通的唇瓣相触，但卡卡西还是觉得很满足，这对他来说已经足够了。待侍女走后，两人又浮上水面，带土抵着池壁咬着他的唇瓣调笑着他。

他一直不明白这对于卡卡西来说意味着什么，或许仅仅只是表达亲近的一种方式，但自己从未见过他对别人这样。一次也没有。

他很少再能到最初时的那位男人，也许该叫他少年？那太年轻了。这只在他们初遇时、意大利那个让人惊心动魄的下午、水池旁的失去理智发生过。他总是距自己忽近忽远，有时在哭，有时在笑，但他却永不曾开口，带土也无从知晓那白袍下究竟是鱼尾或是人腿。

如果卡卡西是人的话，那他们该是对无比契合的伴侣。但现在他们算什么关系？主人与宠物？还是商人与商品？这糟糕的相遇简直就是在给他们的结局提前画上一个大大的叉。

但如果他变成了人类会怎样？骤然间他眼前的画面急转而下，所有光亮处都被黑暗给遮蔽，那条熟悉的鱼尾拖出一片血痕，满地的血污之上，卡卡西眼帘半垂神色黯淡，他的鱼尾鳞片被剥去了一半，剩下一半是强行长出来的腿。

“带土……”

对方轻唤着他的名字，所有珍藏的回忆都被染上了斑驳的血迹。

“我还差一点，就能长出腿了。”

带土浑身如至冰窟手脚发凉，后背冷汗直流，齿列都在发颤。他冲上前想去抱起他带他走，累的大汗淋漓后却仍是呆在原位！

“卡卡西！”

没有得到回应。

他猛的睁开眼挣扎起身，密不透光的房间中一片黑暗，裸露出的后背一阵黏湿，伸出被褥外的手臂被冻得通红，条条青筋此刻分外明显。

趿拉着拖鞋从床沿走到阳台时，屋外硕大的落日告知着他此刻的时间。带土将手机从口袋中拿出亮屏后看清了日期。

12月3日18:32

距离拍卖会开始还有只一个月。

天气一如既往的寒冷，他摆放在阳台处的盆栽绿叶上结了一层薄冰。带土有些失忆的撑着脑袋在阳台坐了会儿，待冷风将他吹清醒后才想起自己是提前下班太困了忍不住想要小憩，一憩就做了这种噩梦……

他现在毫无饿意，先前梦中的血腥味仿佛现在还萦绕在他的鼻息间，阵阵反胃感让他不住的干呕了几声。果然还是就在他面前的卡卡西就够了，为了一双腿付出这样的代价还不是他能接受的，不为自己，只纯粹为了人鱼。

他又推开了那扇门，一瞬之间不敢相信的把门关上后深呼吸着又推开了门。

他简直不敢相信！他的人鱼居然……

“带土？”

修长的小腿泡在水中晃悠着，那窄瘦的腰身之下不再是人鱼的尾巴而是人类的臀部，膝盖泛着嫩红色，那双水亮的眼睛惊诧的看着他，似乎是不太明白他为什么会在这个时间点出现。

“卡卡西…？你怎么……”

“我怎么了？”人鱼皱眉看着他，小腿从水中抽了出来曲起坐在地上仰视着黑发的宇智波。“你难道不希望我为了你变幻出腿吗？”

“操！”带土顿时又被吓得后退了一步，从这个怪梦开始他经历的都是什么事啊。男人摸摸自己的额头，又上前去摸了卡卡西的额头，随即想起对方没有如此高的体温而愤愤咬牙难以咽下如此大的信息量。

“你……你居然会说话？还有，什么叫为了我…而且这不是很痛苦的事吗？”

卡卡西看着他发怵慌乱有些好笑，不紧不慢的一个个解释道：“我今天才恢复过来的说话能力，我之前忘了太多了。变幻双腿……并不痛苦啊，只要是自己自愿就可以。”

“那就是说你愿意为我做这种事？为什么？”带土固执的像个小孩子一样蹲下了身来闪躲着对方的目光脱口问道。

“因为我信任你。”

带土瞬间心中充溢满了莫名的满足感，忍不住就想把他带离这个满是监控的房间，肆无忌惮的亲吻他。人鱼的那双眼中闪着如此纯粹的亮光，他不会说多余讨好的情话，但却再没有比这更能让人心动的话。

卡卡西自从进入十二月就开始觉得自己的身体开始发生一些细微的变化，最初腹部向下的鳞片消失时吓得他缩在角落里一晚上没敢睁眼；第二天时便能一直褪到膝窝处，他这才隐约看出腿部的线条与膝盖处关节的凸起；直到今天早晨，他已经能完美褪变出一双腿来有些生涩的使用了。

他终于能够不再只是用那条尾巴去与男人交流，这让他既兴奋又紧张。如果带土不喜欢这样的他怎么办？果然还是只能保持着鱼身的样子出现在他眼前吧。但很明显的，眼前的黑发宇智波此时的表情并不像不喜欢的样子，相反还像极了在海滩上捡到自己喜欢的贝壳的幼稚孩子般笑着。

带土脱下了外套盖在他腿间，卡卡西被他抱起后有些不情愿的动着身子避着一路上侍女诡异的目光，他敢说虽说都是同款式的衣物每天都能见到，但现在真是连看去对方高跟鞋鞋面都是件让他满脸通红的事。

刚进门，卡卡西还没来得及伸手帮带土把灯打开便被人抵在了木门上接吻。他横抱着对方往自己怀里靠，手心爱不释手的从他的小腹一直抚摸到了前胸，热情的激吻让怀里的人鱼动手环住了他的后颈向自己靠。尖利的齿与粗糙的舌苔相摩着绽出水声，津液混杂着舌尖交缠迸溅出的暧昧气息再无法完全收住，舔舐上颚画圈时卡卡西痒得向后退了些却又被宇智波给追了上去吻得不留一丝空隙。

带土退出不大的距离托着对方柔软的臀瓣继续伸舌勾住了卡卡西嫩红的舌尖挑起，掌心顺着滑腻的肌肤绕进了大腿内的软肉，卡卡西一个不稳单脚落到了地上堪堪支着身体。人鱼睁眼难受的动了动身子，浑身都热得胜过两人第一次做时，他感到大腿发麻，涎液顺着舌尖滴落去了地面，男人的大掌每靠近鼠蹊处他的身体都忍不住想要颤抖着软下腰来。

黑发男人退出来换着气睁眼看着他，在看到唇角被濡的水亮的小痣与一直扯到胸前的银丝时再次吻了上去如品尝一道甜品似的亲着、吮着。

“好累，不要这样……”卡卡西抿唇推拒着他，另一只腿也从对方手上下来后站在了原地直直看着他说道。

“那我现在抱你去。”

话毕，带土便弯下了身子又将人鱼给打横抱起送到几步之遥的床榻上。

有过初次的经验，卡卡西自然明白他想做什么，抬起腿来将腿窝搭上了对方曲起的肘关节，配合的挺腰抱住脖颈将两人的前胸贴合在了一起，用唇瓣吻着他耳后的敏感地带，吮吻与厮磨间将那处磨的一片水痕。

带土难能的沉不住气，胯下挺起的阳物直直的在卡卡西敞开着暴露出的大腿根的软肉上隔着一层布料抵着娇嫩的腿肉发力，带着一层厚茧的指腹顺着对方贴上来的前胸，大掌捏住臀肉揉得卡卡西忍不住小声的喘息了起来。

他有些心急，未开灯的房间内黑暗到让他跌跌撞撞的差点被放置在地上的鞋子给绊倒，万幸卡卡西及时拽住了他才避免了这在性爱前狼狈的一幕。两人狠狠的倒在了床榻之上，带土缓过神来睁开眼便是卡卡西躺在他身下轻喘出气的一幕，对方吞咽唾沫时上下滚动的喉结就在离他眼前不过一根竖起的手指的距离，于是带土再也不加控制的亲上他圆润小巧的喉结，不得技巧的在卡卡西的下颚和脖颈上吮出一片通红。

卡卡西抓过带土的手攥在自己冰凉的手心中，低下头那双黑瞳在黑暗中闪出耀眼的白光来。他眼尾上挑着，鬓角流下的汗液顺着脸颊流到了脑后的枕头上，一双长腿动着，冰凉的手指绕在对方的手心中画着圈，带着来到了唇角处，最后含进了口中细细舔过指腹与凸起的手骨。

带土红着眼用勃起的柱身蹭着对方的大腿缓解着浑身的燥热感。卡卡西的身体轻颤间，闭眼舔吻手指的同时用着脚跟缓缓蹭过他的后背。

他的那双腿真是漂亮极了，又白又细比新生的婴儿的肌肤还要稚嫩上几分，没有多余的腿毛，也不显得过分纤细，小腿肉软糯糯的手感堪比那雪丘。带土侧头吻上了他白净的脚背，卡卡西当即如触电般松了嘴将含的水淋淋的手指给吐了出来难耐的动着身子。

带土收回手跪在他腿间将泛着水光的手指擦去了银发人鱼的大腿内，卡卡西闷哼出声抱紧了手中的枕头无助的颤抖着。男人从他圆润的脚趾吻起，从脚背一直到绝美的踝骨，他忍不住轻咬了几口烙上自己的专属印记后舌尖移到了趾缝间缓缓舔过，每一下都极为用力的到了卡卡西蜷起脚趾轻声叫他名字的境界。一阵酥痒从脚面一直传到大脑神经，卡卡西忍不住低声笑了笑动作着被对方扣住的双脚。

带土一直从脚面向上吻到了小腿肉，凸起的膝盖骨也被他唇腔的高温烫的越发红嫩。他一路吻到大腿内，直到卡卡西并拢了双腿阻止了他的动作才停下。宇智波强行掰开了他的双腿不由的在看到对方腿间的旖旎风光时愣住了，那根挺翘着的粉嫩阴茎下的生殖腔是他所熟识的，但生殖腔下却还有个幽谧不显眼的小口正张合着如花蕾一般。带土伸出手不顾卡卡西的再三遮挡，轻轻用手指剐蹭着从上至下的蹭过生殖腔的小缝。

“疼……”

卡卡西极小声的说着，在想起上次的经历时不住的红了脸。带土的肉刃捣弄着他的生殖腔的感觉固然苏爽，但果然还是私处水液不够充足而在开头时给他留下了不小的阴影。

“那我们先不做，”带土看了眼墙上的钟表和卡卡西手臂上比先前更明显的鳞片，贴心的抱起人来走进了浴室中打开花洒放满水后将人鱼给放了进来。“来做这个吧。”

卡卡西看着眼前的男人脱下了外裤和底裤放在一旁，单脚踩着踏进了不算宽敞的浴缸将水液给挤满溢了出来。他坐在卡卡西的对面，单手握住对方的脚心摁到了自己挺起的阴茎上，卡卡西当即如被烫到般向后退着。

“…做什么！”

“用脚吧，轻一点，不会痛的。”

带土咽了口唾液用着温吞的目光看着眼前将信将疑的人鱼，在对方犹豫之时挺腰将湿红的龟头极轻的磨蹭上脚心流连与趾缝间。水缸内的水温是人类正常的沐浴温度，卡卡西有些受不住的很快被热汽蒸红了脸，任由着带土握住他的脚腕动作着。

那双细长的白腿只在水面上露出了如山石般的膝盖，剩余的全在水下做着撩拨的人脸红心跳的事。带土边摸着人鱼光滑的腿肉边不时掐上一把，脚趾蜷起蹭过勃发的龟头如猫咪的肉垫踩上心间般柔软，对方抬起脚时男人还能清楚的看到在水中只停留了一霎的银丝。从龟头一直扯到脚趾，最后在用踝骨抚慰柱身与囊带时卡卡西终于沉不住气的泄出了一声不算甜腻却格外勾人的呻吟。

“不行，不能这样……”

带土闻言抓起他的腿搭在了浴缸两沿，手臂向前伸着一点点掰开人鱼遮挡在生殖腔的白嫩手指，明明是一场普通的求欢却硬是被卡卡西弄得如同强迫，也许对方的外热内冷是天生的。

“很痛吗？”带土颦眉看着他，脸上却丝毫不见哀怨的神色。

卡卡西声音越说越小：“也不是，只是有点不舒服…”

带土呼出口气看着眼前的人鱼攒够了耐心的伸出手揽住他的腰肢抱进了自己怀里，起身从柜子里拿出瓶效果胜似润滑剂的瓶装液体倒在了手心中，暖热后试探的将手指塞进另一个卡卡西并不熟知的私处。温热粗糙的异物侵入感让银发的人鱼忍不住绷直了身体扶着带土的肩膀坐起身来痛苦的呜咽出声，仿佛有着撕裂般的痛感快将他的神经剪断。

“痛…带土！…好痛…”

初次被进入的后穴此时已经开始流血了，混着带出的粘稠液体一同将清澈的水点上了滴滴红迹，后又被搅浑混在了水中，仿佛从没有出现过一样。水滑的肌肤让带土爱不释手，他松开了握住卡卡西的手腕揉上了丰满的臀部，向内挤着企图用此来让人鱼夹的更紧适应着手指的扩张。有没有效果他不知道，但看着对方在水中的柱身已然翘起到了贴向小腹的程度，视觉上便让他足足硬了一圈儿。那本不大的穴口要想被强行撑开确实不是件易事，好在卡卡西还算配合着放松着身子接纳着他。

“痛就咬我。”

带土边说着边空出只手来顺着脊背如给猫咪顺毛似的抚摸着那被热水烫的终于有了些暖气的脊背，插进后穴的手指也动作着一点点往里勘探。干涩、狭窄、简直比生殖腔还要紧致的手感让带土不禁流下了汗液来。卡卡西又重握住男人的手，咬着牙忍受着湿润异物想要开拓干燥肠道的痛苦，一只手搭上了带土的肩无力的坐在他的怀中前后轻晃着。

“真的好难受，带土…”

卡卡西说着，一张原先恢复了些血色的脸颊此刻又因疼痛而变得惨白的，失去了怀里的枕头发力后他只能按带土说的去用手指抓挠着对方的后背，磕撞在浴缸底的膝盖也已清淤，更别说跪夹在宇智波大腿两侧的长腿，此刻早已麻木着撑不住身子快让他倒下去。

“快了。”

带土凑过去有些别扭的吻着他的脸颊，手里握住自己的分身将马眼射出来的液体全数抹到了被手指撑开的穴口上，并拢的两根手指缓缓张开将原本窄小的穴口撑大。带土托着人鱼的屁股轻轻挺动着将水润的龟头挤进了大腿根处蹭着，原本说着会痛的生殖腔在遇到熟悉的柱身后立刻做出了细微的反应，带土有些难以自持的泄出声低喘，看着卡卡西扭着腰胯轻动着将脸埋在了自己的后背一副快喘不过气来。

“我能进去了吗？”

宇智波轻柔的问着征求着对方的同意，实则内心早已心猿意马多时就差不顾卡卡西的感受一个沉腰挺。银发人鱼点头应了声，旋即便被带土抱起缓缓从龟头坐下吞吃到了根部，后穴的紧致简直让他的阴茎动弹不得，同时卡卡西也闷哼着一口咬上了他的肩头直接渗出血来。

“唔……”

带土拿过一旁的遥控开了暖风后打开花洒将柱身，扣着对方的窄腰就又要挤进去。高热的内壁挤压着柱身将其赶出去，带土试探着去吻上他的后背，人鱼颤抖着仰头忽视着身后的痛感放软了身子，他这才又挺进了些，缓慢的抽插着吻上了卡卡西的耳侧。

“还痛吗？”

卡卡西单手撑在了带土身后的墙壁上，另一只手抓住带土扶在腰侧的手有些被动的在他的怀抱下被缓慢顶撞磨得叫不出声。带土确实很慢了，炽热坚挺带着青筋在紧致的甬道内磨蹭着，不时又被高热的深处紧紧缠住带来口交般的快感。卡卡西摇着头回应着对方，打在后背上的热水从后颈顺着性感的线条流淌到了水池中，最终在带土进出的撞击下掀起水浪带出大量的水从浴缸中溢出。

“带土…”卡卡西睁开眼看着身前的男人，温凉的唇贴着对方的斜方肌如亲吻着易碎的花瓶那般小心。

“我在。”

带土回应着卡卡西，将沉腰顶撞的速度减慢下来后抱住他，吻上对方的后颈手掌箍着窄腰向自己怀里靠。卡卡西坐起身来擦去男人脸上的水液，对方却将他抵在了墙上轻吻着。宇智波的舌撬开他的贝齿，在口腔中肆意的攻城略地，舔到那空缺一处的牙肉时，轻轻磕碰着舔上了自己的上颚，只重不轻的搜刮着他的涎水粗鲁的和下身的温柔不成正比。卡卡西抱着他的脖颈适应着对方的节奏，身子向前主动俯去。

人鱼的眸子泛着橙色的光——那是灯的倒影。他若即若离的在退出的短暂时间内换着气，目光看向对方后又睫毛轻颤着闭上了眼吻了上去，脸颊上泛起的红晕不知是羞的还是被热气熏的。

“抱紧我。”男人在喘气的间隙有些口齿不清道，大掌揉捏着那柔软的雪丘将卡卡西往自己身上按。

“嗯……”

他答应的淡淡的，头埋在了带土的颈窝喘着气满脸红潮，被热气烫的如一只煮熟的大虾泛着可口的嫩红色。人鱼抱紧了他的脖颈，带土将手环上了对方的腿窝抱住夹着往自己精壮的腰身上靠，红亮的龟头早已深埋进甬道内，柱身直往最深处顶。湿淋淋的茎身从柔软的后穴中抽出又再次撞回高热的内里，卡卡西浑身颤抖着攀上了带土的肩指尖在对方后背上划出一条条红痕来，缠在后腰上的一双长腿也脱力放了下来垂在了男人的身侧无力的向里靠拢着，通红的膝盖蹭在他的腰侧，唇瓣张合着发出细碎的呻吟，整个人如脱水般无助的喘息着。

“不要…啊、嗯……不行…”

节奏完全被带土掌握在了手中，他喜欢这种看着对方沦陷的感觉。他咬住了卡卡西的耳尖，调整着角度将阴茎抽出又按着他的身子撞过来，穴口被屡屡收紧后又撑大，呜咽声伴随着囊袋撞击到臀部击起水花，人鱼的这副身子被他在水中操的摇摇欲坠。硕大饱满的龟头抵到了软肉死死研磨着，后穴拼命缠绕挤压着那根粗壮的分身，卡卡西无法抑制的哭出了声，抱着他牙齿咬进了肉里，粉嫩的柱身也抽搐着射出了浓稠的精液来，透明的浮在水面上倒出光亮来。

“这么快？”

带土戏谑的看着他，抵着墙壁抽动的速度快了起来，将那根疲软的性器给撞的甩动着，那一声声甜腻的喘息钻进带土的耳孔里让人越发的性奋，捏着手里的小腿肉，带土变着花样的撞到那块软肉上逼得人越喘越狠，软糯糯的带上了哭腔。

“还能更深，要不要试试？”

人鱼摇着头叫他的名字，奶白的长腿无力的抗拒着，生殖腔不堪寂寞的溢出些许爱液翕张着等候着对方的抚慰，后穴则诚实的夹紧了将阴茎往深处带。带土揉着他的小腹上的疤痕挺身动作着，如若不去看身下的那片泥泞，他仍是那条高傲的人鱼。

默认对方同意了，带土弯下身子将坐在身上的人放回了浴缸中臀部贴向了浴缸，手掌绕到对方身后拍了拍他的屁股让出位置来让人鱼膝行着跪趴到了他原先的位置，红肿的穴口暴露在带土面前，春色一览无余，他用拇指打着旋的插进去向两侧扒开，如亲吻般虔诚的吻上了他的另一张小嘴。

卡卡西几乎是顿时便麻了身子化作了一滩水，嘴里的呻吟都软了下来，低下了头身子痉挛着道：“不要……舌头…脏……”

“不会。”

带土轻笑着束起舌头探了进去，舌面在舔到肠壁时卡卡西又羞又急的叫了出来，手臂后伸着想扯着他的一头黑发往外发力，带土偏不顺着他来，舌尖舔进了更深处吸出响亮的水声，如同狡猾的蛇一样吐出信子舔着能触及到的地方。

“带土…带土……”

他急促的叫着男人的名字，后穴试图去夹紧这滑溜溜的舌固定住，却被对方一次又一次狡猾的逃脱了出去，欲哭无泪的撑着浴缸底如快要坠落的天使般立不住身子。

带土在他白皙的臀瓣上咬下了不深不浅的牙印，如同卡卡西放在在他的肩头咬下那般。卡卡西哪知道他在想什么，此刻他只觉得带土的涎液如有催情的功效般，千百只白蚁沿着穴口爬上了肉壁啮着嫩肉，穴道在带土的舔舐上又慢慢将先前量不多的扩张用的爱液流出来帮助着他进的更深。

“嗯、哈……”

人鱼身体吞下相较之下有些细的舌尖，仅仅只是这样已经有些无法满足他了。卡卡西膝行着向后贴上了对方，如蜜桃般的水臀翘的更高，泛着一层嫩粉色，双丘间淫靡多汁的小嘴正向外欢快的吐着水亮的液体，将大腿根也染的一片狼藉。

“想要了吗？”带土有些明知故问的用略微粗糙的大手卡进了对方双腿间向外掰着。

卡卡西有些难堪的点了点头，扶着墙壁撑着身子立起来些。花洒被固定在了一个位置淋在带土的身上，其他地方虽有些凉，但人鱼当前，那都是无关紧要的事。带土扶着柱身再次将龟头插了进去，穴口被撑大后又顺着柱身的粗度缩小了些，紧实的包裹着那根粗长的硬物缠绵的吸吮着。

“哼……唔…带土……动一动……”

阴茎埋在深处不再动作撑的卡卡西有些胀，低下头来入眼的便是带土撞在臀缝上鼓胀的囊袋和附在那双长腿上的手，泛红的指节摸上腿根上的嫩肉，如烫伤般的红晕了大片。

“不舒服吗？”

带土闻言轻缓的抽插了起来，抵着臀部调整着找到方才顶到的软肉后才慢慢加快了速度，按着节奏的挺动着身子，一次次将龟头直摁去软肉上，抽出带着大量液体流出，红嫩的壁肉箍住他，亲昵的涌上来吻住炽热的阴茎，明明只进入了片刻，此刻却已熟识的吃了起来。

“嗯……没有、不…舒服……”

卡卡西扭动着身子大口吸着气，浴室没开换气，此刻热气都氤氲在了眼前，白茫茫一片让他有些恍惚看不清，如在降温的海面上，但身后的热度又将他烫得回神，舒服的蜷起脚趾忍不住想要更多。

“这样舒服吗？”

带土抹了把额上的汗，调着水温将花洒的方向转向了卡卡西，温热的液体洒到他的后背，顺着腹部流进了浴缸，又流到臀缝被粗暴的击打成水珠。他贴上人鱼的后背，手绕过腋窝垫在了胸前，又将放水的小口给打开，听着有些不太动听的水流声，带土挺动的力度越发大了起来，头部如嵌在深处般与人缠绵着。卡卡西抽搐着有些无助的咬住了缸壁，阴茎几乎快把拥挤的甬道给塞满，他试着伸手去拽带土的手臂让他轻一点，却被对方反扣住了手腕带着摸向两人的交合处。

“舒服…哈……带土…好舒服……”

人鱼仰头吐出樱红的舌尖，肘关节撑在浴缸底支撑着上身，胸前带土的手臂枕在乳肉上，抽插时带动着手臂轻微的晃动擦过乳尖的感觉又痒又麻，噙了泪的目光扭头看向带土不由生出几分淫乱，毫不掩饰着齿列间的放荡呻吟，挺起的臀瓣被撞击的通红，撞击的力道越发的凶戾，卡卡西呛了口唾沫咳嗽着搅紧了身后的阴茎，陌生的异样感传来，他有些无措的抽泣着，眼前一片茫然，身前的肉身又泄了出来，大量粘稠的液体挤进了甬道里，浇着肉道内的嫩肉痉挛抽搐的死死咬紧了他。

带土近乎恶劣的手探去了对方胸前，摸到粉嫩的茱萸后毫不留情的向外拉扯着，用指甲搔弄着乳尖将喘息送进对方的耳蜗，卡卡西痛苦的发出了一声惨叫，腰身下榻化成优雅的月牙形。

带土喘着气有些乏力的支着墙站了会儿，春色满屋的浴室内，一时只剩下了男人的喘息声，他有些累的挤进了浴缸占个位置。

卡卡西躺下翻了个身，正面朝上躺着有些困倦，但小腹处那量有些多的精液又将他撑的有些胀痛，平平的肚子都鼓起了些许。带土把人鱼抱起来自己先坐了进来，又才将对方抱进了怀里坐着，把排水的小口关上，还未完全软下的柱身直直抵在了臀缝处挑逗似的调戏着对方。

“嗯……哈啊……”卡卡西侧着身子回过头去瞪着他，一把抓住了对方滚烫的阴茎屁股挪远了些。

看着眼红的如只兔子般的他，后穴的精液都满出来了，带土轻笑着看他作着徒劳的小把戏：“不要了？”

卡卡西不点头也不摇头，回过了身子背对着他，一双放不下的长腿搭在了缸壁上垂下踩着地，自己独身坐着谁也不理。带土无奈的起了一直靠着的身子从身后抱住了对方，用一头有些扎人的刺头蹭着后颈做着类似安慰的行为。

“嗯……”人鱼头后仰着搭上了带土的肩，整副身子都软在了对方怀里，那双眼也如初的勾人又温和。

带土扭头吻上了他唇角的小痣，眼帘半垂着用充满情欲的目光抬眼看着对方，手臂抬起两条腿向外开，见卡卡西并不反抗，他发着力将人鱼抬抱起坐上了自己的阴茎。

“啊………哼、嗯——”

一口气将不小的分身全部吃下直往最深处，他的眼泪顺着脸颊落到了唇边被带土舔去。男人挺着腰往上顶着和射进的精液抢占着不大的空间。卡卡西整个人都晃着如端不平的水一般，两眼翻白脱力的用手肘撞了下带土的前胸，身心传来的满足感斥满了大脑，后穴终于开始食髓知味了起来。

“带土…嗯、哈…想看着……”卡卡西哑着嗓子握着带土抱住他腿窝的手，颤巍巍的语无伦次说着。

带土喘着气揪了把胸前挺立发硬的玫红，皮笑着答应：“好。”

抱着人转了个身，阴茎几乎把后穴中所有的敏感点都给磨过，青筋贴合着肉壁负距离接触，它甚至还在胀大着，撑的卡卡西只能无助的哭喊，鼻腔发出混乱不清的气音。

“做你喜欢的事。”带土带着些强迫的意味说着，表情却柔和的如涨起漫过他下腹的水波一样，温暖又舒缓。

卡卡西别扭的趴匐在他肩上，面露慵懒的看着他。

带土见人鱼迟迟未肯动身，卖力的向上顶撞在交合处发出水声，手臂揽在腰后环住了他挑衅的笑着：“要我来吗？”

“……”

卡卡西抬起头从他身子上起来，认命般的咽了口唾沫，闭上眼贴向了那双于他并不陌生的唇，极轻的吻了上去，轻到带土仿佛都能感受到他唇纹的走向。人鱼的唇一如既往的很软，比起肉穴来别有趣味。他伸舌舔进了齿间，唾液润湿带土的唇泛上水光，对方挺动着胯下配合着他，卡卡西不禁扭着身子吞吃着，吻着对方的动作越发主动。人鱼不太喜欢闭上眼，但带土眼中那个忘情的自己又是他不想看到的，这让他露出了如同自亵般羞耻又难耐的感情。

抽离又吻上，这是他喜欢的把戏，带土索性也陪着他一起玩儿。勾出对方的舌尖只单草草舔舐后又退出扯起一道银丝，卡卡西不悦的贴上来咬了一口带土的唇，在尝到血液的腥味后狡黠玩味的一双水眸勾着带土坠入了欲望的顶峰，挺起胸脯媚眼如丝喘息不断，如被桎梏住无法吃食到近在嘴旁的甜美果实一般的浑身难受，身后被插的又爽又麻，带着高热，他整个人都被带土摆弄得欲仙欲死，快感堆积着快将他淹没在情海里。

可他只是条人鱼。

骑乘式让他根本拒绝不了带土的侵入，但他却也能掌握到些许的主动——尽管他刚有些欲要起身的动作带土便把他给按了下去用阴茎做着无声的反驳。

卡卡西厮磨着他的唇瓣，涎水滴落到胸前将白花花的胸脯也染的一片淫靡水亮。

“肚子胀…嗯、唔…顶到了…”

明知道对方只是在陈述事实，带土却突兀的被这调情般坦率的话给逼的缴械了。床笫间助兴的流氓话很多，他会说，听到的也不少，但卡卡西意外的直率却让他有些扛不住。就像习惯了啤酒暖胃后的一杯果汁、众多华丽晚礼服中的小白裙、雨后那抹虹，猝不及防的平淡却又不平凡。原谅他用了这样的修辞去比喻一条雄性人鱼，但自从见到他那天起自己就变得很奇怪。

他喜欢听他说着两人的悄悄话；喜欢他主动贴上来吻自己；喜欢他有些无助的挽留自己——他可是多高傲的人鱼啊。他想看他在漫无边际的蓝色大海畅游，但又想将之囚禁作为自己的私人宝物，他和那些资本家不同，他爱惨了他……忘了这些该死的错误吧，感情可不是只能发生在人类与人类的身上的。

后穴再一次被精液给烫到，卡卡西哑着嗓子叫不出来了，眼泪也哭干了，如同被凌辱的主，而带土就是那一心私欲的信徒。

“卡卡西。”带土轻揉着他前身的生殖腔腔口将其中的爱液排出来悄声对他说着话。

“嗯？”

人鱼懒洋洋的，趴在他身上不愿起来。

“你……”带土抽出了插在他体内疲软的阴茎，止不住的精液又开始喷涌着从后穴跑出，淅淅沥沥将他的腿染得滑腻到快坐不住。他摸着人鱼那块好看的肩胛骨，嘴唇在耳侧轻轻蹭过。

“想回去吗。”

他没用疑问句，他感觉他在陈述一个事实。哪有愿意被人锁住不愿回到自由里去的——尽管自由这词长得也条条框框的。

卡卡西沉默着，似是怕打扰他一般。

一时之间，浴室里充斥着的只有花洒喷出的水落到浴缸水面和水流满出流下去的水声。他的眼蒙上了阴郁的浅翳，缠着带土脖颈的手有些松了，方才的温存在这一刻死寂的让人有些后背发凉。他清楚自己的回答，他想回家，回到那个只有自己的家；但他也想留下来，陪着带土。

他不知道在这当中谁更重要，悄然之间，带土于他而言已成为堪比家人的关系。

他心中如有一片汪洋，海面上升起了青白色的雾霭，一船孤舟在平如镜的海面上漂泊，找不到归途的灯塔。一时忘了言语，卡卡西闭眼不再多说一句。

人鱼将齿尖顶在了他的颈上，尖厉的小三角角尖抵在皮肉上向下凹出一个小窝，他没发力咬下去，不然那里早已血肉模糊。他想点头，但身子如被抽去了自主能力那般无助，只能通过言语，发出似落到潭水上的枯叶的声响。

夜色已沉，蟾月挂在枝头时带土正和他的人鱼进行着语言恢复后的第一次正式交流。

“你要把我卖了吗？”

“不会，我不会把你给别人的。”

人鱼靠在了他肩上沉了声说道：“你也要骗我吗。”

“我没有骗你。”

“但我知道了。”他看着对方瞳孔中自己的模样，“就在下个月的拍卖会上。是吗？”

“……”既然对方都已经知道了，那他便再没解释的余地可言。带土不置可否的点了点头，换来了对方的一声叹息。

“那你也知道我的想法的，我不会让他把你送到拍卖会会场。相信我，卡卡西。”他揽过对方的肩头靠在了怀里，卡卡西一个不稳睡在了带土的大腿上，随即转着身子尾鳍带出水花，手环住了他的腰有些郁郁寡欢的样子。

“我能相信你吗。”他的声音越说越小，小到带土只觉得一阵热气在他的小腹上扑散了开，只有冰凉的鼻尖的触感更为真实些。

“当然。”

带土揉着他的银发，指节撩开遮住他脸颊的碎发，顺势抱起了他吻住那白皙的肩头，烙下了个深红色的印记。卡卡西静静的闭眼接受着，指腹在先前他咬伤的地方周围揉着，低头凑在了对方耳侧轻声道：“抱歉…”

“我不怪你。”

带土的吻越发温柔，只如蜻蜓点水般触碰着不敢再有过多动作，点在他身上如同燎原的火星般烧灼起来。他点过卡卡西的脖颈，肩头，粉嫩的红樱，最后连浅凹的肚脐也一并吻过，吻得对方有些慌了神的躺在他身下不知所措。

“我不会强迫你做任何事，除了离开我和伤害自己，我什么都能答应你。”

人鱼有些走神了，头两侧是带土粗壮的小臂，他看着眼前背光的人，心中的澎湃从初识那天起就未曾停止。

05.再见

一月，这该是北国最寒冷的月份，街道上的树叶全数凋落只剩下光秃秃的树枝与厚厚的一层积雪，荒废的火车车厢被戴上了可爱的白帽，就连克林姆林宫金色的圆顶上也砌满了雪花。

宇智波的长子穿戴整齐后叩响了长辈书房的门，黑色衬衫袖口处露出的显眼腕骨被遮盖在腕表之下，也许过去的一年中他曾茫然无措不知所云，但现在他总该为自己争取到些许话语权与行动权。

“进来。”

带土后脚跟先着地稳稳站在了斑面前，对方不开口他便沉默着伫立了足足五分钟。

“你知道今天是什么日子？”

带土站立的如一棵笔直的松树，黑亮的瞳直直打在了他身上如一束光：“我当然知道，而且我想你比我更清楚。”

“是这样不错。”斑拿起一旁的瓷杯抿了口清苦的热红茶后抬眸继续说道：“坐吧。”

“我想把他从你那收购，不是以你侄子的身份，是以商人的身份。”

“你？”斑上下扫着他那身整齐到毫无褶皱的西服勾唇笑着，“我怕你开不出那个价。”

“你怎么知道。”带土学着他的样子勾唇从口袋中抽出一张支票摆上了桌“我现在也算半个董事，难道还没点操控股份的权利？”

用自家的钱和自家人做交易可能也就这一次，斑挑眉看着桌上的支票也没收，摊手对着他道：“我也很想和你做这笔交易，但你想要的人鱼已经不在我这儿了。”

“你？！”

斑从手机中调出视频来展示在他面前解释着：“如你所见，就在几分钟你和我聊天时，他已经被打了麻醉给带走了。”

“你把他带去哪了？”带土难能保持着情绪没发作，一双手却握得死紧指甲深陷进了肉里。

“我说了我想守约将它送去拍卖会上，所以你大概能在去往机场的路上遇到它。”斑坐在沙发上翘起腿来翻阅着膝上的书籍，眼帘垂下半眯起眼看着眼前的黑发宇智波。“说实话我没打算靠它赚钱，只是希望你学到点经商的技巧，只是没想到你最后会真的和一条人鱼发展到这种关系。”

“这和你没什么关系吧？”带土表情阴霾的看着男人，转身扒下门把手带着脚下的沉重步子出了门踏入了冰天雪地中。

机场的停车位极为稀缺，带土兜兜转转了三圈才终于找到处可以停放车辆的地方。甚至不用多去注意，在看到那熟悉的长箱从货车上卸下时他便咬牙冲了过去。

“卡卡西！”

搬运着水箱的两位大块头看着黑发的宇智波像个疯子一样的冲上来便准备截货顿时便将水箱放下挽起袖子准备揍去他脸上。

带土灵巧的躲闪着抽出包中的匕首不再试图讲道理，但就在他转身准备将手心拍向缸壁再一次呼喊人鱼的名字时男人却突然抽出了把小型手枪朝着他先前的位置开了一枪！子弹带着呼啸的烈焰从枪口喷出，好在并没有人受伤，但响亮的枪声早已将所有人的目光都给笼了过来。

“我他妈只是想带他走！”

衬衫与西装裤束缚着他无法行动自如，何况在武器上自己也不是对手，现在看来唯有先占据武器上的优势才能掰回一局。来不及多思忖，男人的枪口已经对准他的胸膛，奔走之下下一秒子弹只会让他的身子绽出一蓬血雨！

他仿佛是在和死神做着博弈，玩命的低下身子俯冲着最后在宽敞的空地上翻滚着终于避开了向他袭来的子弹。但不幸的是，水缸的玻璃被子弹击出了个圆形的小口，只顷刻间玻璃便四分五裂炸裂了开来，水浆迸溅，银发的人鱼翻滚着跌落到了地上咳嗽了起来如梦初醒的揉了揉眼。

四周的喧哗声带土已经听不清，只隐约听到警察的吹哨声和男人的开枪声。

“卡卡西！”

宇智波飞速起身将手中的匕首精准扔去砸向了那把碍事的枪，子弹朝着天空放了声空想，蓝黑制服的警察手持警棍与手枪大声冲他们叫喊着：“No Fire！”

人鱼难受的抬起沉重的眼皮看着黑发的宇智波，手心攥住了一块玻璃碎片狠狠朝着男人的膝窝刺去。

“卡卡西！你会死的！”

刺痛感从手心传来，染了血的玻璃掉落在地之时卡卡西早已沉默着闭上了眼。

枪响过后，他以为自己来到了伊甸园。

因为他只能看到带土了。

警察猛然开枪冲着暴怒的男人连开三枪，拘留了另一位旁观的男人后带着带土去了一次审讯室。斑挺好的，带土第一次这样想。

那位老谋深算的男人似乎早已知道他会闹出这一幕荒唐戏，警察只草草询问过后连看也没看地上的人鱼一眼便拨通了电话通知上了上级。

带土俯身抱起人鱼掠过旁人惊诧的目光与难听的话语径直带着他往车的位置走。上了车后，卡卡西那条粗长的鱼尾便很自然的变作了人腿，带土三两下解开外套裹住了他被一月的风冻的发颤的身体。

开了暖气的车内沉浸到有些抑郁，卡卡西看着自己手心中的血问着男人：“我是不是快见不到你了…”

红绿灯时，黑发的宇智波将怀抱敞开抱住了他，身子同唇瓣一起发着颤：“不会了…不会了……”

卡卡西赤着身体坐在副驾驶座上尽量避免着大口喘气小声的喃喃道：“我感觉有点难受，鳞片有种快脱落的感觉。”

“撑一会儿，马上就到家了。”

带土徒劳说着安慰他的话，脚下能做的只有踩下油门玩命的加速将表盘上的指针猛顶到一百以上，

车子歪着屁股停在了斑悉心呵护的后院，带土拉开车门连窗户都没关，从包里翻找不出钥匙来他开始急躁的用手拍着门，还没等管家问他发生什么事了他便扯着卡卡西进了自己的房间反锁上了门，动作流畅迅速看得侍女都哑然了会儿。

敞亮的卧室中，他们激烈的吻在一起，带土感受到卡卡西一直氤氲在眼角的泪水终于在唇瓣相触时流了下来，齿列磕碰间咬上舌面带来的痛感与铁锈味并没有让任何一方退出来，他们紧紧相拥着仿佛要融进对方的身体。人鱼伸手同他一起解着那条碍手的皮带。

两人跌进了水池中溅起水花，直到带土险些喘不过气来他们才松了唇浮出水面。

失而复得的激动二次降临在了两人身上，带土如失了理智般脱下衣物后以最快的速度撩拨起对方的情欲。

春日的凉风只会让人感到凉爽，赤裸出的小腿或手臂都是它驻足的地方，风从远处吹来摇落了枝头的嫩叶，就在带土将他的肩头咬出血来内射进生殖腔时，卡卡西觉得一切都已尘埃落定。

他再也离不开他了。

“你想留下它我没意见，毕竟它的确不算一条完美的人鱼。但我之前说过的话要履行承诺，不过我不用你再继续干那么长时间，等到明年的这个时候你就可以回部队让你弟弟止水来就职了。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

两个月后，他的人鱼小腹处的腹肌线条逐渐变得平坦。

炎热的夏季，人鱼挺着圆滚滚的小肚子在水池的角落中坐卧难安。

枫叶落下的九月，带土迎来了生命中第一位新的家人。

“他该叫什么名字？以后他会去和别的孩子一起上学，一起长大，终有一天他会知道自己的这些事的……他会不会觉得自己是怪胎，带土，我不敢想。”卡卡西躺在柔软的床榻上伸出手搭上了爱人的肩，他现在翻身都仍感到疼痛，向来沉默寡言的他此刻却有着说不尽的问题。

“不会的，他不会这样去想。他的爸爸是条漂亮的人鱼而非凶恶的海怪，他会很爱你，我也是。”带土揉着对方酸软的腰肢轻轻说着悄悄话，“不管怎么样，我都爱着你们。即使有一天——”

“嘘——”

卡卡西挺身吻住了他。

沉寂的夜晚，躺在婴儿床上的孩子翻了个身，也许他会看到一位人类正坐在水池旁揉着水中人鱼的银发悄声对他说着话。月光洒落在水面上泛起一层乳白的光亮，他身旁睡着的仿佛不是人鱼，而是一位长有雪白羽翼的天使。

启程返往军营的清晨，卡卡西特意起早为他翻箱倒柜找到了那身略显陈旧的军装。他没有叫醒带土，但对方却如听到响动似的醒了过来看着床头柜上的衣物后侧过头看着他露出了个微笑。

“我该走了，可能一年也回不了几次家。你是条人鱼，所以我会派人照顾你的，鹿惊也是。”

带土提着手中的皮箱站在门前，屋外的积雪都快没过他的小腿，狂风吹进屋内冻得人瑟瑟发抖，更别说男人马上要出门去。

“你要去多久？”卡卡西走上了前去将衣帽架上的围巾给他围上，眼神黯淡无光如坠落的晓星。他抿唇低头避开带土的视线，如自言自语的说着悄声的话：“我会想你的。”

带土站在原位看着他，自己空不出来手去拥抱眼前的爱人，但卡卡西却主动抱住了他。回忆一瞬之间全数涌上将两人给淹没，他却迟钝的握住手中的提箱连回抱也做不到。

“宇智波带土，上车了。”

带土擦了把眼角快要溢出的泪鼻翼颤动着，那顶冬帽也顺着他的动作颤了起来。他给予了卡卡西离别前的最后一个拥抱，印上额头千万遍的吻，以及那句“我也会的”。

二十九年如一日，带土每年回到家的时间只有两天，其中加加减减下来一天都在往返军队的途中。

他只能和卡卡西说上几句话，教上鹿惊几道作业题。

卡卡西从身后怀抱住了他，带土握着那双依旧滑嫩的手在手心中揉着，凑到唇边轻柔的吻住。

“手干了，出水很久了吗？”

“嗯，刚才去陪鹿惊玩了会儿。”

带土转过身来抱着他揉上了那头银发：“他和我性子挺像的，但长得还是像你多一点。”

“因为他不是我一个人的。”

卡卡西弯眸笑着，那具身体仿佛永远年轻，恍惚间，带土觉得自己又回到了二十八岁的夏天。

屋里没开灯，带土尽量放轻了步子缓缓向着阳台走去，他的人鱼听力很好，很快便转过了头来眨动着一双眼看着他。

“怎么回来了？”

卡卡西边问着边亲吻着宇智波的嘴角问着，对方不加掩饰的火急火燎的将舌尖探进了他的唇中。近乎半年未与恋人进行过亲昵接触的身子开始泛起一层红，空气中格外清晰的舔吻声让卡卡西沉醉着幻化出双腿上岸抱住了他。

带土松开人鱼后用拇指指腹擦着他嘴角的水光:“想带你出去。”

“你想去海边吗？”

卡卡西沉默着，眼中却不由自主的放出了光亮来看向了男人，连拽住衣角的手都忍不住小心的发力，那杏仁状的指甲比象牙还要漂亮。

“穿上衣服，我现在就带你去。”

带土起身从衣柜里翻找出温暖的棉服与棉裤放在床上，擦干卡卡西身上的水液后将他抱在了怀中为他套上。卡卡西有些羞赧，这样的行为把他惯的像个小孩子一样，就连穿鞋也是带土单膝跪在他身前握住他的脚心帮他一点点穿进去。

他曾对带土的幼稚行为感到有些不好意思，但现在他没办法对朝思暮想的恋人说出一个“不”字，就连对方呆在他身旁的时间都如此之少，他还有什么理由去拒绝黑发的宇智波。

两人开了灯下楼开门，鹿惊不住在家中，所以这家里显得空旷又寂静。关上玄关处的小灯后，带土捂嘴轻咳了一声转过身来环住了卡卡西的手臂离开了家门前。

带土带着他步行着去，那双套着棉质黑色军用手套的手紧紧攥住了人鱼并不算小的手掌，扣住后轻柔的蹭着手心。他们走的很慢，走过一块块印有俄语的蓝底路标，走过寂静无人的公园，走过宽敞幽静的马路。卡卡西的的鞋底湿透了，黏糊糊的开始向里渗水，走起路来都能让人听到令人很不愉悦的响声。带土侧头看着他，两人停下了脚步下伫立了半分钟左右，宇智波很快便松开了那只手走到他身前半蹲下了身子将后背交给了他。

卡卡西并不觉得此时忸怩作态是对久别重逢的恋人应有的态度，所以他弯下身下趴上了男人的后背，下颚抵在了肩头蹭着有些痒人的毛边，膝弯也被对方给环住抱了起来。带土站起身来在雪地中踉跄了几步，随即稳住身子站在原地背着身上的爱人继续往前走。

他的前胸贴上了带土的后背，吐在湿冷空气中的缥缈水汽先一步掠过带土的耳根后才绽在空气中。卡卡西环抱住男人的脖颈用冻得通红的高挺鼻尖蹭上了那同样泛红的后颈，本就冰凉的手此刻几乎麻木得没有知觉，他如玩着小游戏一般用着修长的指节戳着带土的下唇，手背那层发凉的鱼鳞在灯光下闪出光亮来，塞进棉裤里的小腿随着对方的动作轻晃着。

“卡卡西，冷吗？”

一直抚在男人下唇的手指感受到那朵快被冻裂的玫瑰花终于开口说了话，不用特意去看，卡卡西也知道那早已变成了牛血的颜色，干涩张裂着。他想吻他的。

于是人鱼摇了摇头用那头银发蹭着他，脖颈向前伸着侧头吻上了宇智波浅黄发红的脸颊，每在雪地里烙下一个脚印他便换一处地方吻去，但男人今晚却格外的沉默寡言，甚至没有做出回应他的动作，那双黑瞳一直死死看向了前方倒映出的却是漆黑一片的天空。

卡卡西觉得他们走了快有一世纪之久，带土那根根黑发上都被软雪蓄成了的白色，他想为他擦去，却发现怎么也无法完全处理干，人鱼看着那头被染白的黑发莫名哽咽着，鼻尖发酸一阵苦楚从心间涌上来。

白发是苍老的、是颓朽的、是不尽人意的，尽管他知道人类终有老去的那一天，但他还是没能做好面对带土行将就木的准备。他无法想象自己的爱人躺在病床上身子被各种管子插上，无法想象自己将会送他进入坟墓，无法想象他那头挺翘的黑发倒下变作白发，无法想象那双杏眼眼角堆满褶皱、黯淡无神……

“到了。”

海浪的翻涌声从前方传来，海风凶猛的吹拂着似要折断树枝，人鱼的银发向前飘着，远处静谧的红白色灯塔如一位老人，陈旧随时可能倒塌进海中。没有鸟类的嘶鸣声，海滩上只留下层次不齐的几处脚印。

带土蹲下身子将卡卡西放下，动作连贯的握住他的手同他一起放眼这片在夜下泛着墨黑色的海。他侧头去往卡卡西，他的瞳孔中放着光，闪着漫天的星辰。带土忽然觉得，这才是真正的他。

“卡卡西，你想回去吗。”

带土问出了这曾经他问过无数遍的问题，他知道对方会保持沉默，只有一次。只有一次，他哑声说道：“只有我自己了。”

自己是他在这世上唯一称得上亲人的人，离开自己他便只能回到冰冷、幽深的大海。

“回去看看吧。”

卡卡西哑然的看着他，唇瓣轻启却又没说出一句话来。

“回去看看。”

“但我想——”

“嘘——”带土将竖起的食指凑近了他唇边，“我就在这里等你，去看看。”

“……”

卡卡西咬紧了下唇松开了被带土握住手，缓缓走向了海边蹲下后伸出手指拨弄着冲上岸来的潮水。他脱下了自己的衣物与鞋子，那双长腿缓缓长出了鳞片，从被带土吻过的脚趾开始，一直蔓延着到了小腹。他游进了海中，每多向前半米便忍不住想要回头看向岸边，黑发的男人向他招手，卡卡西远到快要看不到他，在沉入海底的前一秒，他看到男人眼角闪过的泪水与天边眨动的繁星。

开门时，鹿惊不知为何忽然回家坐在了那张沙发上。

“爸爸呢？”

带土仍穿着那身军装，只开了一盏灯的客厅显得格外昏暗，鹿惊看着眼前如被打上阴影的男人心头一紧，忍不住又重复了一遍：“父亲，爸爸呢？”

男人不做回复，他如没听见似的从桌上拿起了那把打火机凑到嘴中叼着的香烟处，点燃后轻吸着神情放松的看向了眼前银发的男孩。他还真是像极了人鱼，但这性子却学上了自己这点破脾气。

“我问你，爸爸去哪了！”

男孩红着眼眶吼了出来，几大步走上前去将带土嘴里的香烟拔出后扔去了一旁拽着他的领子怒目圆睁的盯着他，同时手臂却忍不住的战栗着带出氤氲在眼角的泪珠。

“我问你他怎么了！他怎么了！你说话啊！……”鹿惊边说着边忍不住哭了出来，滚烫的泪珠顺着他的脸颊一直滴到了男人墨绿色的迷彩军装上，他抽噎着发抖，那头银发随着他的动作晃动着在灯下闪出光亮。

带土眯眼伸手揉上了那头软发，同时将鹿惊拥入了怀中无话可说的保持着沉默。

“你这个骗子！你难道…你难道就不会心痛吗！他可是我的爸爸啊！”

鹿惊哑着嗓子狠狠的将拳头砸向了他宽实的后背，大声喧哗着带着哭腔边说边抽噎着将泪水擦去男人的衣服上。他的手握紧到发痛，指节泛着白，齿列的摩擦声最终被他强行咬住下唇才未能发出。

“他是我的父亲…他是你的爱人……你怎么能…怎么可以……”鹿惊红着眼又一拳打上带土的前胸发出闷响，随即浑身无力的倒在了男人的怀里哭干了眼泪哽咽着。“我要我的爸爸。”

“鹿惊，都结束了。”

鹿惊情绪失控的站起身来指着他的鼻尖愤然道：“什么都结束了！如果不是你把他带走——”

“我他妈说都结束了！听不懂人话吗！打也打了，骂也骂了，你他妈到底还要我做什么！我就不会难过吗！我就忍心这样让他走吗！”带土边说着边红了眼角，猛然站起身来俯视着眼前的男孩声线颤抖着，“如果不是那么多不可控因素的存在，你觉得我愿意——”

空寂的客厅里，响亮的掌心与脸颊相贴的声音响彻着，鹿惊不带丝毫的犹豫，收回了手后背起了自己放在沙发上的书包在走前冲他毫无感情的说了最后一句话：

“我不认识你这个父亲。”

带土51岁那年的冬天，同时失去了两位他最为挚爱的人。

没有人逼他，这全是他自讨苦吃。他想着，又从包里抽出根烟点燃塞进了嘴中。

“爷爷，我们在这快一个下午了，你还有什么想去的地方吗？”

带土眯眼看着眼前那块只到达他膝盖高度的乳白色墓碑，上面的字迹已经有些钝迹，但还是能看出一串不太明显的字迹。墓碑前摆放着一套陈旧的衣物和几块稀有的世人再难寻到的银灰色鳞片，几株玫瑰花被风吹的歪歪斜斜，不时还有落叶吹落到那红艳的花瓣之上。

“我还想……去我们最后一次见面的地方。”

“但那里已经荒废很久了，您还要坚持去吗？”

老人点点头，眼神格外的坚定着仿佛在义正言辞的说着一件大事。

女孩推着他上了车后缓缓驶向了海边，带土降下了车窗看着这条熟悉的路，他不由的伸出手摸向了自己的后背，却只触到了被靠的发热的椅背。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没事。”

宇智波案山子握紧了手中轮椅的推把，徐徐的推着自己的爷爷在沙滩上缓缓前行着，脚印与细长的胎印将平整的金色灿沙碾出了一片整齐的痕迹。海风吹拂着她柔软的银发，她轻抿唇顺着男人的目光一齐看去了那片翻涌着海浪，蔚蓝的海面倒映出亮光的海面上，波涛卷携着乳白的浪花，在拍击上岸后不过几米的距离又退了回去。

“案山子。”

银发的女孩停住脚步站在了原地，调转着将轮椅面朝了大海的方向。风浪吹起他洁白的衫裾，树叶晃动的沙沙声、水波涌动的哗哗声、击打海面的啪啪声合奏着和成一曲喧闹的交响乐。

她嗫嚅着缓缓开口：“怎么了爷爷。”

带土看着蔚蓝的天被那血红色的落日余晖染成了红黄交混的颜色，倒映在他眼中，仿佛整片天空他都能一眼囊括。

“你…相信这世上有美人鱼吗？”

案山子垂眸站到了他身侧，握住那只如被风干的橘子皮包裹住的枯瘦的手轻轻在手心中揉着。她没说话，也不打算开口，如若需要什么回答她认为这就是最好的回答。

这位要强刚硬了一生的男人，此刻眉目中却满是柔情与忧容。他牵着那只手，上下唇瓣相磨间呼出口气来看着前方半沉进水中的太阳呢喃出了一个名字。

案山子低头看着眼前的爷爷，他手指发着颤，嘴唇哆嗦着呆望向前方，仿佛看到了什么，却又什么也看不到。这位风烛残年的老人用着为数不多的力气扶着她的手缓缓站起身来，挺直了腰板宛若一棵松树，眼角的细纹随着他颦眉的动作轻颤着。

海风仿佛夹带着他的凄凉柔调一起扑倒他怀中，最后却又消失殆尽。他氤氲着热液看向模糊晃动的光景，茫然无措间，恍若有一道白光出现在了他面前。

男人是年轻时的俊秀模样，他从岸边走来，边走，边将那件白色的长袍从身上解了下来，圣洁的如初生的阿芙洛狄忒。最终，他如一只雏鸟般不剩一物的站在了老人面前，就连同那本《圣经》一齐放在了地上。

他低下了身子，冰凉的唇贴在那腐朽的躯体之上，掌心同案山子一道握住了他。那头银发一如既往的如灰鸽身上柔软的羽毛。带土忍不住想：我是拒绝不了他的。

他是拒绝不了他的。

从第一次见面时带土就知道，他是拒绝不了他的。

那只瑰色的瞳孔倒映在他的眼珠中，他想起了他们刚认识时的他、想起在意大利时险些中弹身亡的他、想起第一次幻化出双腿的他、想起挺着圆滚滚的小肚子坐在浴缸中看书的他、想起那条漂亮的长尾巴、想起他发红的眼尾、想起他那闪出彩光的鳞片……

青年的声音如一阵柔缓的海浪撞击上他这块煤黑色的年老礁石。他仍眼角带笑，弯着那双眸盯着他看，就如他们第一次这样做时。他启唇，露出那一排整齐却又空上了一处的齿列。

“我等了你……三十二年了。”

带土轻笑着，额上的皱纹与半脸的伤疤狰狞着搅作了一团，他的爱人却没有丝毫的畏惧与嫌弃，对着他缓缓伸出了那双手来。海风吹拂着他依旧坚挺的白发，带土朝着面前的大海缓缓张开了怀抱，轻声叹了口气。

“你记错了，是三十三年。”

你还好吗？卡卡西。

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信

宇智波鹿惊:

见信如晤。

我亲爱的孩子，当你看到这封信时我可能已经离世了。作为一封用埋葬于土壤之下做交换的信件，我最初躺在病床上思虑了一周的时间将这张信纸写得满满当当，但最后却删减去了近三分之二的内容，我希望这并不影响我想对你表达的情感。

我的一生中除了你爸爸那次，似乎再没有作为一个父亲和你说过话，所以你对我的印象该是严肃的、陌生的、糟透的，这在我能认清的范围内。当你小时，我便很少能够陪在你与你爸爸身旁，为了追逐自己所谓的自由，我一直呆在完全封闭的军营中训练。这在你听来也许是件啼笑皆非的事，但如果再让我选一次，我想我还是会这样做。并不是我不愿陪着你一起长大，而是这是我的人生追求，你或许不会懂，但你爸爸会明白的。

你知道的，你并不是个普通的孩子，你爸爸是条人鱼，所以你继承了他的某些特征:聪颖、那头银发、手臂与耳后的浅灰色鱼鳞。你心高气傲，他们称你为“怪物”，但只有我和你爸爸知道——你是这世上最值得我们去深爱的人，是我们的宝物。

印象最深的，你一定因我当初欺骗你爸爸的事而对我恨之入骨吧，但我何尝不是呢？我不是位好父亲，也不是位尽职的爱人。在欺骗他后的这几年中我常在梦里见到他，他拖着那条粗长的鱼尾抱住我哭，我也哭了。我就像个无理取闹的孩子，我想不顾一切的去找回他，在我后悔以后。但他走后，我再未赌赢过。正如前文所说，你爸爸他是条人鱼，他与我做出了如此之多不可逆的行为，这根本无力回天。

我与他的相遇仿佛是命中注定，我们自然而然的信赖着对方，直到他恢复语言能力同我一道讲起那玄幻的梦境时，我才越发的肯定了——他是主派来救赎我的。我们间发生的事不再细谈，一直到你出生有人照顾你，我便是从那时离开了你们身边的。我每年只能回两次家，多亏了你爸爸是个温柔的人，他从不和我计较这些有的没的，只觉得我能出现在他眼前便好。我问心有愧，与他相比起来我一点也不善于表达内心的情感，我只会徒劳的抱住他说我爱你、我爱你、我爱你……尽管你爸爸看上去也很开心。

待你离开家出去上大学后，也便是你印在脑海中无法挥之而去的那个冬夜。我请了假从军营中回来，拉开卧室门轻着脚步走向了阳台的水池旁，他还没睡，所以他一下便看到了蹑手蹑脚的我，我们相拥着热烈的吻在一起。卧室里没开灯，我问他想不想去看海，他没回答我，但那双眸子却亮晶晶的，漂亮的如同夜空。我为他穿上衣服后步行半小时前往了最近的那片海滩，他靠在我肩上，我感觉我的一生约莫也就这点重量了。他赤着脚任由海水漫上他的脚背，我揽着他的肩，他却目视着大海。你爸爸一直想回去的，是我成为了这羁绊困住了他。

我不止一次问过他想不想回去，他都没给出我正面回答，除了有一次，他握住我的手说“只有我自己”。

这些年来我欠他的太多太多，没有陪在他身旁、没有让他感到充满安全感、没有好好在他身上花时间……这是我将带入坟墓中的遗憾。随着你的出生，越来越多的人觊觎着想要得到你爸爸——这条世界上最后的美人鱼。宇智波的落败殃及池鱼的害他几乎每天都要提心吊胆的生活着，明明他只是条生活在大海中的人鱼，却要在陆地上过这样的生活。

什么时候有出那样的想法的？大概是那通电话。

管家告诉我家里近乎被洗劫一空，当他推门走进一个个房间检查时，他看到了那条泡在血池中的人鱼。他是你的爸爸。

我能想象他当时浑身上下一定和他的那只瑰色瞳孔一般红艳，沾满了血液——因为在你还未出生前我们便有过这样的经历。你当时还在学校里，所以什么也不知道。

时日一长，我越发觉得内心不安的想将他给送回去，负罪感也压的我喘不过气来，于是我草草想出了个不算计划的计划，利用他对我的信任，赌赢了人生中的最后一次。

我不想再让他如此提心吊胆的生活在这个不属于他的世界，我欠他的我一辈子也还不清，即使让我去跪下求饶，求他回心转意再看看我这我都愿意。

但他已经走了。

如果再给我拥抱住他的机会，我一定会告诉他我愿意将我的身躯与灵魂都献给他只求他的情感一星半点不放属去别人身上。上帝也不知道我有多爱他。

如今我的脑海中还模糊放映着他泪水落下的瞬间，我对他说不会离开他的画面。

我曾想死了一了百了，但我还有身为父亲的义务。我爱你们，是想亲口说出的那种。你爸爸当年问我你会不会害怕自己这幅容貌，现在我替他问问你，我想他已经得到答案了。你爱他，我也爱他，所以我从未想过去找上别人来拼凑这个不完整的家庭。

你骂我也好、打我也罢，我都认了。那晚我们沉默的对坐在客厅里，谁也不主动开口，次日你回了你的学府，我回了我的部队。我们看似什么都从未发生，但你肯定早已在心中把我骂的灰都不剩。

现在的你已经有了自己的孩子了，真好啊……看着你还是个白团子的事仿佛还在昨日。你如今已步入中年，而孩子也已经考上了大学，家庭生活还算美满。你带着那位同样为银发的女孩——旗木案山子站在我面前时，我有一瞬的恍惚仿佛又回到了五十年前。是啊……我和他已经认识半个世纪了。

当我还是位接近三十岁的有志青年时我的舅舅宇智波斑曾经问过我一个问题：他问我相不相信世间有人鱼的存在。我对此不屑一顾，早几年在还未遇到你爸爸时我便在拍卖会上见过了这样的生物。那天，案山子推着我去海滩上散步时我也问了她同样的问题，她却沉默了。

但我想，这可能是最好的回答。

我后来退伍后去看过很多片海，站在甲板上，风从衣缝中钻进时我感到前所未有的轻松，仿佛有人吻过我的全身。那片倒映着月光的海面翻涌起深蓝色的海水，他仿佛又站在了我身旁叫我带土。

一遍又一遍、一遍又一遍……

我再也笑不出来，眼泪顺着海风滴落进了海水中，我多想他能出现在我面前，哪怕让我纵身一跃跳进这汪洋大海中我也愿意，但我死了也换不回他回到我身边。

说我是懦夫没办法保护好他我承认，说我是疯子抛弃了他我也承认，但我们当中没有任何一方是受益者。我们都——你明白的。

人鱼该是童话中的故事，我不希望你和你的孩子或是妻子讲起太多关于你爸爸的事，我宁愿人们就这样把它视作一种神圣的、高洁的从未出现过的生物。它不该再出现在这个世上，就让它彻底在人们的脑海中定型成一个神话。

只有你，只有我知道，那就够了。

最后，希望你能记住——你爸爸的姓名叫卡卡西，在翻阅数本古藉查询后得:他有大概率姓旗木。你可以称呼他为旗木卡卡西，他当然是你的爸爸。

也是条人鱼。

尊父  
宇智波带土


End file.
